


I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you / Не понимаю, что происходит, но, видимо, ты всему виною

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, Gossip, Jealous Stiles, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Popular Derek Hale, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Self-Denial, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, Werewolves, awkward seduction through the sharing of cloths and food, everyone at the office wants to hit that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: - Ты пахнешь мной,- произносит парень, смотря волком и напирая, пока Стайлз отшатывается назад и не упирается в стену, оказавшись всё-таки погружённым в меховые пальто.- Почему ты пахнешь мной?- Ничем от меня не пахнет,- пищит Стайлз, пытаясь крепко встать на ноги и судорожно цепляясь за нескончаемый поток искусственного меха.Фик, в котором Стайлз идёт в секонд-хенд и ворует одежду альфы. И в итоге получает намного больше, чем рассчитывал.





	I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you / Не понимаю, что происходит, но, видимо, ты всему виною

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299730) by [LunaCanisLupus_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22). 



В кафе, куда Стайлз завалился по дороге на работу этим утром, на всю громкость орала [Thrift Shop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK8mJJJvaes)*, и это был явный удар ниже пояса. Ведь теперь эта песня застряла у него в голове на целый день.

Он бы не простил этого, если бы кофе каждый раз не был так хорош и если бы они не работали в любое время суток. Так что это всего лишь небольшая оплошность, на которую он вынужден закрыть глаза.

К сожалению, стоит лишь раз тихо-тихо напеть эту дьявольскую мелодию, как проклятая песня Маклемора заедает в его голове на целый день.

Песня две тысячи двенадцатого года, спрятанная в закромах его памяти, не имела права до сих пор быть настолько приставучей, но почему-то Стайлз напевает её за своим рабочим местом, пройдя охрану и поднявшись на пятый этаж. Затем это продолжается в комнате отдыха, куда он заворачивает, чтобы похитить из красной жестяной банки несколько сладких печенек к кофе, чьи запасы исправно пополняет жуткий сладкоежка Бараз, не гнушающийся при этом по непонятной причине делиться сладким с коллегами.

Потом Стайлз напевает в туалете, когда выпитый кофе неизбежно нагружает его мочевой пузырь работой двадцать минут спустя. Песня преследует Стайлза весь оставшийся день, словно он вызвал демона из глубин преисподней, которому было там грустно одному.

Даже Даниель, девушка, с которой он проходил обучение в академии перед тем как стать полноценным агентом и которая теперь сидит за соседним столом, в районе обеда начинает напевать песню, пока не осознаёт, что стала соучастником Стайлза в убийстве уже давно непопулярной песни, и это огромная трагедия. Когда она понимает, что зараза распространяется, то поворачивается к нему на своём крутящимся стуле и смотрит на него злым взглядом, а потом показательно ломает карандаш одной рукой и молча возвращается к работе, надев наушники в попытке избавиться от навязчивой песни.

Стайлз думает, что заслужил это.

Но всё же надеется, что карандаш не символизировал его шею, которую она с таким же удовольствием сломала бы. Пусть ему прямо в лицо высказали подобное неодобрение, песня всё равно его не отпускает. Ещё как минимум три коллеги предъявляют ему своё недовольство, включая начальницу, и велят ему заткнуться, избавив их этой чёртовой песни. И он, безусловно, хочет этого сам. Не то что бы он стремится стать объектом всеобщей ненависти из-за того, что тихо напевает Маклемора себе под нос.

Какой странный день.

Зато, когда Стайлз направляется домой по короткому пути, он видит настоящий комиссионный магазин, и тут его настигает понимание, что у него нет никакой подходящей зимней одежды, а зарплата уже была потрачена на оплату съёмной квартиры, еду и другие опустошившие его бумажник покупки.

Он до сих пор напевает эту богом проклятую песню, когда осознаёт, что у него на самом деле двадцать долларов в кармане**. И, видимо, ему действительно предначертано судьбой купить подержанную куртку. Похоже, именно это ему и нужно. Звёзды выстроились должным образом. И Стайлз не будет воротить нос от возможности приодеться потеплее из-за какой-то дурацкой мелодии, застрявшей в его голове.

Чувствуя себя тряпкой, он проходит через двери с надеждой, что не пожалеет об этом после. Тут столько одежды. Удивительно, но отвратительно безвкусная одежда так его отвлекает, что спустя целый день мычания, пения и выматывания нервов окружающих песня от него отлипает.

Очумев от вновь приобретённой ментальной свободы от преследовавшего его на повторе Маклемора, Стайлз направляется к стеллажу у кассы, привлечённый набором необычных цветов. Он перебирает вешалки, пока не останавливается на фуфайке от Under Armour, его пальцы щупают её дышащую ткань.

Она фиолетового цвета и совсем не в том стиле, какой Стайлз предпочитает носить под своим рабочим костюмом, но температура падает в последнее время, и ему не помешает лишний слой тепла, когда придёт зима. К его удивлению, он чувствует исходящий от материала запах альфы, который оказывается весьма приятным.

Стайлз сразу же успокаивается. Он даже не осознаёт, что собирается поднести ткань прямиком к носу, пока к нему не подходит девушка.

\- Эти вещи не продаются.

Стайлз отпускает рукав и шокировано отстраняется. Неужели он только что едва не принялся обнюхивать фуфайку прямо посреди магазина? Он пару раз глупо моргает, и только потом его мозг включается.

\- Эм… простите, что?

\- Они ещё не продаются,- объясняет продавец, глядя на него так, словно пытается понять, какого сорта он извращенец. Видимо, его одежда делового стиля вводит в заблуждение.- Их только принесли. Сначала должна быть проведена обработка, чтобы убрать запахи.

Точно. Вот почему этот полный одежды стеллаж стоит рядом с кассой, а вещи не развешаны по магазину. Он должен был понять. Иначе как ещё он мог почувствовать запах альфы?

\- О,- говорит Стайлз, отходя в сторону, словно это его больше не интересует.- Ясно.

Девушка быстро решает, что он не доставит больше проблем и отправляется за прилавок, где её ждёт покупатель. Как только она поворачивается к нему спиной, Стайлз срывает фиолетовую фуфайку с вешалки и быстро скрывается среди полок.

Это импульсивное решение.

Стайлз даже не проверил, есть ли в магазине камеры и не стал ли кто свидетелем его взбалмошного поступка. Кажется, удача на его стороне, потому что никто на него не смотрел, а в магазине отсутствует видеонаблюдение. Стайлз поверить не может, что они рассчитывают на честность людей в подобном месте.

Он скрывается в недрах магазина, исчезнув в конце одного из длинных рядов, в попытке оказаться как можно дальше от остальных посетителей. Он не понимает, что им движет, это ведь просто поношенная кофта, он может найти такую же где угодно.

Не то что бы она была особенной. И имела какую-то ценность.

Стайлз даже не уверен, что она ему будет впору. Она должна быть узкой и облегать тело, но на первый взгляд немного велика ему в плечах, и рукава слишком широкие.

Кто бы ни носил её раньше, у него бицепсы были намного здоровее, чем у Стайлза.

Так что она даже по размеру ему не подходит. И дело не в запахе. В нём нет ничего такого, он просто… приятный.

Стайлз почти уверен: если бы он в первый раз ощутил запах своей пары, то реакция была бы намного более бурная. У него бы земля ушла из-под ног, что-то в этом духе. Дело не в том, что он… омега. Ему просто нравятся фасон и цвет. И запах.

Нет, дело в другом. В комфорте. Стайлз знает, что фуфайка ему пойдёт и это практичный выбор на предстоящие месяцы. В этом нет ничего странного. Совсем ничего. Стайлз просто хочет именно её. И всё тут.

Обычно вещи этой фирмы стоят баксов сорок. Очень выгодное вложение средств.

Он бродит по магазину, пока не натыкается на ещё одну секцию с мужскими футболками. Там он находит среди прочего серую фуфайку Under Armour, только у этой рукава короче – до локтя. Приняв беззаботный вид, Стайлз смотрит цену серой футболки – десять баксов, а затем протягивает руку и срывает ценник.

Стайлз знает о том, как работает подмена ценников, хотя никогда этого не делал и в курсе только теории. Ему удаётся прикрепить ценник с серой фуфайки на фиолетовую, а затем он выбирает с нижней вешалки белую футболку с логотипом Ральфа Лорена и изображением играющего в конное поло Ральфа Виггама из Симпсонов.

Она стоит всего пять баксов, и лучше выбрать две вещи - так меньше шансов вызвать подозрение. К тому же отсылка к Симпсонам просто великолепна.

Его поймают, только если продавец решит понюхать вещи, но Стайлз уверен – это не произойдёт ни при каких условиях. Обычно менеджеры никогда этого не делают. Хоть он и убеждён в своей правоте, Стайлз бродит по магазину ещё минут пять, лениво изучая вешалки, пока девушка, сказавшая ему, что фуфайка не продаётся, выходит из-за прилавка помочь посетителю с выбором верхней одежды, а её место занимает парень.

Скорее всего, она даже не видела, какую из футболок он изучал, но рисковать Стайлз не хочет. Стайлз так мчится к прилавку, что задыхается, но стоящий за кассой бета либо ужасно не внимателен, либо ему всё до фени, потому что никаких вопросов у него это не вызывает. Стайлз считает, что второй вариант более вероятен.

\- Пятнадцать долларов,- произносит парень, складывая обе кофты и убирая их в пакет.

Стайлз уже держит в руке наличные и практически суёт их парню прямо в руку.

\- Спасибо,- выпаливает он и едва сдерживается, чтобы не рвануть к дверям.

Это глупо, Стайлз - всё же агент ФБР. У него есть разрешение на ношение оружия. Он не должен так нервничать.

Кассир смотрит на него и пожимает плечами.

\- Не за что.

Его сердце бьётся слишком быстро, пока он идёт к выходу, но никто его не останавливает. Строго говоря, это не кража. Стайлз за всё заплатил. Но он всё равно прекрасно представляет себе, каким будет лицо отца, если его поймают с поличным.

Он прижимает пакет к груди и опять недоумевает, зачем вообще пошёл на это.

\- - -

Он не стирает фуфайку, когда приходит домой. Хотя футболку от Ральфа Лорена он сразу же бросает в корзину к остальному грязному белью.

Стайлз убеждает себя, что просто проверяет, подходит ли ему по размеру фуфайка, и поэтому сразу же натягивает её на себя, стоит ему выйти из ванной. И хотя он был прав, что она оказывается слегка свободна в определённых местах, всё равно фиолетовая фуфайка от Under Armour достаточно плотно облегает его тело. Она согреет его зимой.

Он даже не понимает, что прижимает голову к правому плечу и снова вдыхает запах, практически уткнувшись носом в ткань. Стайлз быстро отстраняется, слегка смутившись собственной реакции, хотя он ничего такого не сделал. Просто запах приятный.

Стайлз отказывается поддаваться мукам совести просто потому, что ему нравится запах.

И, похоже, запах нравится ему ещё больше, когда он перемешивается с его собственным.

Стайлз даже подходит к своему календарю и убеждается, что течка ещё не скоро, так что этим фактом его поведение не объяснишь. Обычно он творил странные, непонятные вещи, когда приближался день Икс. Один раз он буквально соорудил на кровати гнездо из одеял и пакетов с чипсами, когда в здание въехали новые жильцы и непривычные запахи заставили его инстинкты искать безопасное укрытие.

Но, похоже, с течкой происходящее никак не связано. Видимо, Стайлзу просто жутко понравилась эта вещь по какой-то неведомой причине.

Чёрт его знает.

Он снимает фуфайку, пока готовит ужин, потому что не хочет её запачкать и чтобы избежать ненужной стирки.

Позже, когда он уже помылся и залез в постель, температура в квартире начинает падать. На обогреватель в его квартире положиться нельзя, так что он надевает пижамные штаны, свободную футболку и возвращается в кровать.

Он видит фиолетовую фуфайку Under Armour, висящую на спинке кресла, там, где он её оставил, и смотрит на неё минут двадцать, пока потребность держать её в руках перевешивает нежелание вылезать из кровати.

Стайлз быстро хватает её со стула и залезает обратно под одеяло. Он понимает: это наверняка странно – прижимать к груди фуфайку, засыпая, поэтому Стайлз договаривается с самим собой и всего пару раз вдыхает запах ткани, а потом только ложится спать. К тому же он не хочет, чтобы запах слишком быстро выветрился.

Закончив, Стайлз бросает фуфайку на край постели, чтобы не казаться самому себе совсем уж жалким. Лишь то, что он пару месяцев ни с кем не встречался, ладно, больше чем пару, откровенно говоря, всё равно, это не значит, что он имеет право вести себя совсем уж как полный неудачник. Стайлз не сможет пережить, если кто-то об этом узнает. Особенно, если это будет кто-то с работы.

Ужаснувшись этой мысли, Стайлз заставляет себя перестать об этом думать и укладывается спать.

Но на следующее утро он всё равно просыпается, уткнувшись лицом в фуфайку, крепко сжав её в кулаке, так что на случайность это никак не спишешь. Сейчас ему уже почти не стыдно, и он не прячет её в недрах шкафа, пытаясь выкинуть из головы.

Вместо этого он её надевает.

Чёрт, ему срочно надо заняться сексом.

\- - -

Скотт морщит нос, стоит только Стайлзу сесть за столик, который другу удалось занять в суматошное обеденное время.

\- Кто это?- спрашивает он, сразу же ощутив запах чужого альфы. Стайлз не смог устоять утром и пошёл на работу, оставив фуфайку под офисной одеждой.- Ты встречаешься с альфой? Это его запах?

Они всего в квартале от штаб-квартиры ФБР, так что Стайлз всегда старается использовать свой часовой обеденный перерыв с пользой.

К тому же, Скотт сегодня пришёл его навестить. Судя по прямолинейности вопроса и тому, как он нагибается через стол и расстёгивает рубашку Стайлза, открывая фиолетовую фуфайку под ней, Стайлз понимает, что времени для уклоняющегося манёвра не осталось.

\- Я ходил в секонд-хенд,- говорит он, отстраняясь,- просто купил по дешёвке. Ничего такого.

Выражение лица Скотта передаёт ему послание, что это важно и требует дальнейших объяснений. Стайлз бы лучше спокойно поел, а не обсуждал значение чужих запахов. У него тяжёлый день на работе, и он проголодался.

\- Тебе что ли понравился запах?- спрашивает Скотт, не понимая, почему Стайлз упрямится.- Я думал, они их убирают со старой одежды перед продажей.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и пытается не вести себя подозрительно. Не то что бы он никогда не воровал. И вещи Скотта он таскал. Стайлз – профи. Он даже замки вскрывать умеет.

Любое умение может когда-нибудь пригодиться.

\- Видимо, в этот раз забыли. Всё в порядке, я не против. Она пахнет… приятно. Какая разница. Всё равно скоро выветрится.

Скотт перестаёт его донимать, когда к ним подходит официантка с их заказами, и Стайлз пользуется поводом молча набить рот. Он так же изо всех сил пытается не показать, что мысль о том, что запах выветрится, его разочаровывает. Не сложно понять, что он слишком привязался к запаху за такой короткий срок.

Но нет причин париться из-за этого сейчас.

Стайлз даже не замечает, что склонил голову к плечу и в данный момент нюхает запах альфы, смешанный с его собственным, пока Скотт не ловит его на месте преступления. Друг изумлённо вскидывает брови.

\- Чувак, серьёзно, ты нюхаешь футболку какого-то незнакомого альфы?- требовательно спрашивает он осуждающим тоном.

Ладно, должно быть, это жалкое зрелище. Стайлз готов это признать.

\- Нет,- фыркает он, хотя даже сидящая за соседним столиком альфа поворачивается и смотрит на него, подслушав их разговор. Он показательно трётся щекой о плечо, помогая себе второй рукой.- У меня нос… чешется.

Это явная ложь, но, слава богу, Скотт решает не развивать тему дальше. Вероятнее всего, чтобы потом достать Стайлза в другой раз, когда его странное поведение не будут осуждать публично.

Он хороший друг. Даже если Стайлз принимает решение под страхом смертной казни никогда больше эту тему не поднимать.

\- - -

Прошло три дня, а Стайлз так и не нашёл силы снять фуфайку.

Он в ней спит. Ходит на работу. Носит её везде. Стайлз почти забыл о том, что она на нём и вчера пошёл так в душ. К счастью, он вспомнил об этом до того, как включил воду.

Он изо всех сил старается сберечь запах, пытается оградить фуфайку от пятен, потому что спустя двадцать стирок запах полностью исчезнет. И то, если только Стайлз не будет использовать стиральный порошок или кондиционер для белья.

У Стайлза бзик - всё планировать. Так что он всё просчитал, и это, пожалуй, ещё больше заставляет его осознать, сколько у него сейчас свободного времени для всякой ерунды. Не так и много, на самом деле, но его мозг имеет тенденцию концентрироваться на разных вещах. Например, скажем, на фуфайке какого-то альфы, которая пахнет приятно и поднимает ему настроение, когда он её надевает.

Стайлз знает: его, вероятно, немного закоротило на этой теме, и это явные последствия излишних размышлений, в купе с его нестандартными увлечениями и, наверное, капелькой одиночества. Даже он сам почти готов признать, что его зацикленность теперь уже переходит все границы разумного, но это не значит, что он может прекратить.

Он спит в этой чёртовой фуфайке и понимает: чем дольше он её носит, тем скорее запах исчезнет, смешавшись с его собственным.

На четвёртый день его охватывает отчаяние, когда фуфайка начинает пахнуть больше самим Стайлзом, чем альфой, и внезапно ноги несут его обратно в тот же самый комиссионный магазин в надежде восполнить утраченное. Люди же сдают вещи в секонд-хенд не единожды? Может быть, этот альфа снова заходил. Вероятность крошечная, но для Стайлза обратного пути уже нет.

Очевидно, у него проблемы. Но Стайлз всё ещё уверен в том, что ничего страшного не происходит. Это просто странный импульс, от которого он почему-то не может избавиться. Скорее всего, кофта принадлежала какому-нибудь сморщенному, слабоумному альфе, чей запах просто напомнил Стайлзу обо всех тех вещах, что дарили ему чувство защищённости, спокойствия и ностальгии.

Ничего странного в этом нет. И Стайлзу не из-за чего переживать.

Иногда его охватывают необычные желания, и это нормально. Он же не начинает течь из-за грёбаной фуфайки, ничего такого из-за чего стоило бы переживать. Если бы он начинал возбуждаться, всего лишь надев вещь кого-то непонятного альфы, тогда бы он точно был уверен, что с ним происходит что-то не то.

Просто Стайлза немного занесло. И он не может понять, в чём причина.

Ему просто нравится этот запах так же, как ему нравится пить горячие напитки в холодные дни, читать одновременно две книги и всегда носить с собой хотя бы три ручки и два текстовыделителя. Просто один из его заскоков. Научного объяснения для этого не требуется. Просто так сложилось.

Но как только он заходит в магазин и видит пустую вешалку, где в прошлый раз были новые вещи, он понимает, что всё было зря. Хоть он и надел на счастье под рубашку всё ту же фуфайку. Стайлз на самом деле не верил, что это так легко сработает, но он бы долго мучился, если бы на худой конец не попытался.

То, что он нашёл эту фуфайку, было не свойственным для его жизни везением, которое он не может объяснить, да и не нужно это делать, потому что зачем разрушать волшебство? Он кивает кассиру, которого не узнаёт, а затем отправляется бесцельно бродить по магазину между рядами одежды.

В конце концов, он так и не приобрёл ничего тёплого на зиму, а здесь он гарантированно сможет найти что-то по низкой цене. Он проводит пальцами по одежде, проходя по рядам, и чувствует лёгкий запах средств, которыми удаляли запахи с ткани.

Запах невозможно сохранить после обработки материала мощными моющими средствами. Стайлзу просто один раз повезло, вот и всё. Он оказывается в секции верхней одежды и усмехается, заметив одну особенно пафосную шубу, которую вполне могла бы носить Стервелла Де Виль, гоняясь за далматинцами.

Ещё не поняв, что же он творит, Стайлз ставит свою сумку на пол, снимает дурацкое мохнатое пальто с вешалки и натягивает его на себя. Ну, это хотя бы искусственный мех, но, тем не менее, шуба ужасно тяжёлая, и её расцветка вполне могла сойти за медвежий или волчий мех. Менее кричащей она вблизи не становится.

Стайлз фыркает себе под нос, и до него только доходит, что это пальто явно из женской коллекции, как вдруг перед ним материализуется мужик, который сразу нарушает его личное пространство. Стайлз вскрикивает от неожиданности, подпрыгивает, влетев в висящие на вешалках пальто, и едва не исчезает в вихре из искусственного меха и кричащих расцветок.

Вот только мужчина хватает Стайлза за ворот шубы от Стервеллы Де Виль и не даёт ему пропасть с головой в мехах, а затем нависает над ним ещё более зловеще.

Стайлз едва успевает подумать «альфа, красавчик и злющий», как ощущает его запах и понимает - это тот же исчезающий с его фуфайки Under Armour аромат.

Оу.

\- Ты пахнешь мной,- произносит парень, смотря волком и напирая, пока Стайлз отшатывается назад и не упирается в стену, оказавшись всё-таки погружённым в меховые пальто.- Почему ты пахнешь мной?

Ему едва удаётся издать какой-то бульк, пока кровь приливает к щекам.

\- Ничем от меня не пахнет,- пищит Стайлз, пытаясь крепко встать на ноги и судорожно цепляясь за нескончаемый поток искусственного меха.

Альфа, похоже, ничего не знает о границах личного пространства, потому что он тянет за пальто, в котором Стайлз в данный момент застрял, раскрывает полы и добирается до костюма - того, в чём он сегодня ходил на работу.

\- Что?..- пытается спросить Стайлз, напуганный и, возможно, слегка возбуждённый, когда альфа хватается за его белоснежную рабочую рубашку и тянет за ворот.

И внезапно Стайлзу становится понятно, что альфа пытается его раздеть.

Какого хера? Стайлз не понимает, что происходит. Пока верхние пуговицы не отрываются буквально с мясом, а ворот рубашки не расстёгивается, открывая фиолетовую фуфайку Under Armour, спрятанную под ним.

Альфа хмурит брови и даже не думает его отпускать.

\- Ты в моей кофте.

Стайлз, наконец, берёт себя в руки и находит в себе силу оттолкнуть альфу так, что тот спотыкается и вынужден его отпустить.

\- Да. Я её купил.

Альфа оглядывается на кассу, но они забрели в такие дали, что продавец даже не представляет, какая драма у них тут происходит.

\- Они же должны сначала убирать запахи. А ты пахнешь…

\- Это не значит, что ты имеешь право толкать меня на вешалку, полную искусственного меха, засранец,- шипит Стайлз, уже достаточно придя в себя, чтобы быть раздражённым тем фактом, что какой-то альфа посмел его швырять словно куклу.- Господи, да что ты вообще себе позволяешь.

К сожалению, альфа остаётся потрясающе красивым, даже когда хмурится. Лёгкая небрежная щетина на его лице выглядит просто произведением искусства, какого Стайлз в реальной жизни ещё не видел. Вот это действительно несправедливо.

И какого цвета его глаза? Стайлз не представлял, что в человеческом глазу может быть сразу так много разных оттенков одновременно. Неужели бог создал этого альфу вопреки всем законам природы?

\- Ты пахнешь мной,- раздражённо повторяет альфа, отходя настолько далеко, насколько позволяет ширина прохода, и утыкается спиной в следующий ряд одежды.- Я на мгновение потерял голову.

Стайлз выбирается из своего мехового укрытия, стягивает с себя шубу Стервеллы Де Виль и пихает её обратно на вешалку. Альфа никуда не уходит, хотя Стайлз даёт ему для этого прекрасную возможность, повернувшись к нему спиной.

Когда Стайлз разворачивается обратно, оказывается, что тот продолжает сверлить омегу взглядом. Альфа шумно надувает ноздри, и Стайлз пытается незаметно поправить одежду, нервничая. Но раз альфа решил оторвать две верхние пуговицы, то он теперь выглядит как герой обложки любовного романа - с расстегнутой рубашкой, но без оголённого торса.

Всё-таки фиолетовая фуфайка от Under Armour на что-то ему сгодилась.

Наконец, Стайлз выпрямляется и награждает альфу чрезвычайно раздражённым взглядом.

\- Ты знаешь, после такого принято извиняться.

\- Прости,- говорит альфа опешившим тоном, словно удивлён, что сам до этого не додумался.- Я не ожидал наткнуться на незнакомого свободного омегу, который словно облился моим запахом с ног до головы. Я… увлёкся.

Он произносит это так, будто его злит признать этот факт. Будто он зол на себя, что поддался инстинктам. И теперь наступает черёд Стайлза краснеть.

\- Эй, ничем я не обливался.

Альфа поднимает бровь.

\- Конечно. И рубашку мою не воровал.

О, здрасьте, приехали. Стайлзу следовало этого ожидать.

\- Я за неё заплатил,- теперь агрессивно протестует он,- она моя.

\- Готов поспорить, что ты взял её без разрешения,- подчёркивает альфа, к сожалению, он оказывается наблюдательнее, чем хотелось бы Стайлзу.- Они не продают одежду, пока не проведут обработку. Как раз чтобы избежать подобных ситуаций.

Что ж, теперь это правило начинает казаться ему весьма обоснованным.

\- Ладно, хорошо,- сдаётся Стайлз, потому что альфа отчасти прав.- Так что, на кого мне оформлять запретительный ордер?

\- Дерек Хейл,- автоматически отвечает альфа, но только потом понимает, что именно Стайлз сказал, и морщится.

Пока альфа не успевает ничего предпринять, Стайлз делает шаг вперёд и очень зрело поступает, дёргая ворот рубашки Дерека Хейла. Ткань не сразу поддаётся, и он упирается ладонью в плечо парня, его пальцы касаются горла альфы. Стайлз готов поклясться, что на секунду глаза того меняют цвет перед тем, как омеге удаётся порвать ткань, наградив его V-образным вырезом.

Теперь они как две капли воды. Единственное, что их отличает – это то, что Дерек не одел под рубашку фуфайку. Стайлз пытается не отвлекаться на это. На его красивые, прокаченные грудные мышцы.

Стайлзу никогда в жизни не дано стать похожим на этого альфу, который словно только что сошёл с обложки слащавого романа. Чёрт его дери.

Но он решает, что они теперь квиты, показывает альфе средний палец, игнорируя ошеломлённое выражение лица Дерека Хейла, подбирает свою сумку и молча направляется к выходу.

Стайлз проходит мимо кассы, и ему на глаза попадается оставленный у прилавка пакет, полный одежды, которая пахнет знакомо. Альфа, Дерек Хейл, видимо, пришёл сюда опять оставить вещи, но учуял Стайлза, и его органы чувств были оскорблены тем фактом, что незнакомый омега ходит в его одежде.

Ничего такого в этом нет. Стайлз не понимает, почему он постоянно должен оправдываться.

Он выходит на улицу, пытаясь не выглядеть так, словно сбегает с места преступления. Хотя, по совести говоря, преступление он совершил ранее. По большому счёту, это на него напали. В мехах.

Ну и день.

\- Почему ты это сделал?- раздаётся голос за его спиной, и Стайлз разворачивается, наблюдая, как к нему быстрым шагом направляется альфа, держа в руке пакет с одеждой.

Похоже, клептомания Стайлза отвадила его дарить свои вещи комиссионке. Упс. Благотворительности не повезло. Очевидно, Дерек Хейл оставит свои вещи где-то ещё. И почему Стайлз чувствует свою вину за это?

\- В этом нет ничего странного,- настаивает он уже в который раз. Теперь он заезженная пластинка, и это официально.- Просто… мне понравился запах. Я… я нормальный.

Альфа смотрит на него какое-то время и молчит. Стайлз думает, что теперь уже ему светит выслушивать угрозы о запретительном постановлении. Нужно было просто отрицать всё и валить на то, что это произошло случайно. Необычное совпадение. А в итоге он взял и сам признался.

\- Конечно, всё нормально,- с лёгкостью соглашается альфа, но выражение его лица говорит об обратном. Стайлз никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя большим чудилой, и это не считая того случая, когда он нечаянно сжёг на работе микроволновку.

Всё очень плохо.

\- Вот,- говорит альфа и импульсивно пихает ему в руки пакет с одеждой.- Оставь себе.

К этому моменту Стайлз уже почти горит от стыда.

\- Я сам могу заплатить за свои покупки…

\- Считай это подарком,- сжато отвечает он, а затем так быстро идёт в сторону парковки магазина, что Стайлз не успевает ничего ответить.

Там стоит лишь одна кричащая машина, и Стайлз сразу же понимает, чья она.

Ему жутко хочется завопить альфе вслед, бросить проклятый пакет на асфальт и раствориться в ночи. И никогда больше не вспоминать об этом эпизоде, даже Скотт не должен знать. Ну, Стайлз всегда может вернуться в комиссионку и отдать им одежду Дерека.

Но они подвергнут её чистке, полностью удалят запах с ткани. А этого он допустить не мог.

Стайлза бесит вся эта ситуация, и, похоже, альфу он совсем не интересует, исключая разве что его первоначальную негодяйскую реакцию, когда он почувствовал их смешавшиеся запахи. Он не спросил, как зовут Стайлза, так что вряд ли будет на него куда-то жаловаться и больше пересекаться с ним не планирует.

И совершенно точно он с ним не заигрывал.

Стайлз не из тех омег, которые его интересуют. И не то что бы Стайлз сам этого хотел.

Просто они оба странно себя повели, и приятным опытом он это назвать не мог. Его порванная рубашка уж точно не была показателем приятной встречи.

Но пакет с одеждой Дерека Хейла, который он теперь сжимал в своих руках, говорит совсем о другом. Так что потеря двух пуговиц рубашки в процессе сумасшедшего знакомства с Дереком Хейлом оправдывает тот факт, что он приобрёл дополнительный набор одежды, пахнущей альфой, и можно сказать, что…

Возможно, всё было не зря.

Поэтому Стайлз решает не таить зло и направляется к своему дому, забрав с собой пакет, полный одежды незнакомого альфы.

Всё бывает впервые.

\- - -

Стайлз думает, ему определённо следует жалеть о том, что он забрал с собой домой одежду незнакомого альфы после того, как тот практически загнал его на вешалку с пальто и испортил любимую рабочую рубашку.

Теперь, после того, как Стайлз увидел его лицо, совершенно ясно, что это никакой не дряхлый альфа, от которого просто успокаивающе пахнет. Внешность у него нереально привлекательная.

Стайлз не может поверить самому себе, что спал в одежде незнакомца. Тот выглядит так, словно может с лёгкостью таскать Стайлза на руках. И наверняка смог бы хорошенько оттрахать его у стены на весу, но этот факт, очевидно, Стайлза волновать не должен.

Теперь он задумывается, и всё видится в другом свете, ведь сейчас он знает, как альфа выглядит и что наверняка к нему каждый день клеятся десятки человек, желающих запрыгнуть в его постель. И все они явно лучше тощего странного омеги, который ходит в чужой одежде, словно притворяется, что они состоят в каких-то отношениях или даже что они истинная пара. Боже, неужели Дерек Хейл подумал, что Стайлз надел его фуфайку, притворяясь, что они родственные души друг друга?

Стайлзу следует бросить пакет в мусор прямо сейчас.

Но опять же, он уже забрал пакет с одеждой и донёс его до самого дома. Зачем же выбрасывать вещи впустую? Как будто он когда-нибудь опять столкнётся с Дереком Хейлом. И новая одежда ему явно пригодится. Иначе, какой тогда смысл в том, чтобы отдавать одежду на благотворительность?

Стайлз не собирается портить благотворительную инициативу, он же не настолько засранец. Так что, возможно, ему просто бесплатно достался пакет с одеждой. Бывает. Но в чём он уверен – обычно такое не происходит. Он до сих пор поверить не может, что альфа порвал его рубашку. Это… это насилие, и это глупая ситуация, и ему попросту стыдно.

И альфе должно быть стыдно. Ну, хотя бы остаётся надеяться, что он извлёк урок из произошедшего. Стайлз думает, что, может быть, стоит на него пожаловаться. Альфы, не умеющие себя контролировать, опасны, особенно для омег. Но он всё же извинился. И ни разу не дотронулся до Стайлза после этого.

Кажется, он всё-таки контролировал себя. Просто эмоции захватили на мгновение. Вероятно, так же как и Стайлза. Он не пытался приставать, ничего такого, омега бы запомнил запах возбуждения альфы, если бы таковой был.

Стайлз открывает магнитным ключом домофон и поднимается пешком на четвёртый этаж к своей квартире. Ему бы стоило сперва заглянуть в почтовый ящик, но сегодня ему не до этого, он слишком увлечён мыслями о происшествии с Дереком Хейлом, их напряжённый разговор до сих пор занимает все его мысли. Как только он оказывается у своей двери и открывает её ключами, то бросает их, не глядя, на столик, и решает в этот момент: произошедшее сегодня было настолько странным событием, что он никому о нём рассказывать не будет.

И думать тоже. Никогда. Но эй, нельзя отметить, что он получил довольно хорошую компенсацию за свои приключения, так что, как бы то ни было, Стайлз вышел победителем из этой ситуации. Если бы он мог забыть, от кого ему досталась одежда, то Стайлз бы был беззаботно счастлив ещё несколько месяцев. Пока, конечно, запах не выветрится.

Потом он направляется в спальню, ставит пакет с одеждой и свою сумку у стены, а затем ходит по комнате взад и вперёд, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Стайлз всё ещё чувствует себя немного растерянно и не знает, куда себя девать. Пока не вспоминает, что теперь знает полное имя альфы и интернет ему может помочь.

Стайлз хватается за эту идею и разыскивает под одеялом ноутбук. Он падает на кровать, устраиваясь поудобнее, открывает компьютер и запускает google chrome. Он стучит пальцами по пластиковой панели, пока программа грузится, и как только она открывается, Стайлз впечатывает имя альфы в поиск.

Как выясняется, поиск ничего не даёт.

Имя Дерек Хейл не приносит ему никаких зацепок. Точно так же как имя Стайлз не возникает при поиске: потому что он федеральный агент. Чем занимается альфа - остаётся тайной. Это может быть что угодно: от шпионажа до наёмных убийств.

Становится очевидным: он должен заниматься чем-то, что требует скрытности. Его профиль в Facebook закрыт. А, может, он просто не умеет пользоваться современными технологиями и предпочитает нигде не регистрироваться. Но это не может объяснить тот факт, что о нём невозможно найти никакой информации.

В итоге Стайлз сдаётся и разочарованно закрывает ноутбук, переводя взгляд на лежащий в углу его спальни пакет, полный одежды Дерека Хейла. На которую он ещё ни разу не взглянул с тех пор, как пришёл домой. Он поднимается и берёт пакет в руки, инспектируя его содержимое. Внутри приличное количество предметов одежды, пахнущих Дереком Хейлом. Он высыпает всё на кровать, разбрасывая вещи повсюду, и изучает, что же ему так неожиданно досталось.

Пара узких джинсов, три фуфайки с длинным рукавом, пять футболок и два худи. Отличные вещи. Стайлз, наверное, даже влезет в джинсы. Он оставляет одежду на кровати и идёт на кухню готовить себе ужин из остатков еды в холодильнике. Ему, видимо, пора заехать в продуктовый, как только выдадут зарплату.

Стайлзу нужно разумнее распоряжаться деньгами. Когда он позже вечером ложиться спать, то убирает вещи Дерека Хейла обратно в пакет, чтобы их запахи не перемешались.

Но он до сих пор чувствует лёгкий запах альфы на своей постели.

\- - -

\- Руководство хочет направить к нам консультанта, какого-то выскочку альфу, мол, он лучший в слежке.

Стайлз моментально закатывает глаза.

Они гоняются за подонком Джеральдом Роксом, пока тот пытается сбежать из штатов. Он крупная шишка среди торговцев оружием и оставил после себя море трупов по меньшей мере в двадцати штатах, четырнадцать смертей они могут привязать к нему. Они смогли поймать одного из его людей на мексиканской границе, и тот оказался очень разговорчивым, стоило Стайлзу и Даниель запереть его в комнате для допросов.

Ему повезло, и его рассказ о попытках Рокса сбежать в Йемен, с которым у штатов нет соглашения об экстрадиции, подтвердилась другими информаторами, связанными с Роксом. Так что вполне вероятно он действительно попытается сбежать из страны и слинять в Йемен.

Они отправили предупреждения во все аэропорты США и выслали запрос в Интерпол с просьбой поднять его в рейтинге самых опасных преступников, пытаясь повысить шансы его поймать. Но, очевидно, руководство Стайлза считает, что ФБР не сможет поймать его без помощи извне. Даниель этот факт тоже, кажется, не радует.

Обычно большинство консультантов, направленных в ФБР помогать с расследованиями, оказываются огромными засранцами, которые считают себя лучше всех и в итоге присваивают чужую работу. Что жутко раздражает, ведь Стайлз без проблем работает с другими отделами и полицией. У него много друзей в Интерполе, ЦРУ и службе внешней разведки.

Но консультанты из главного офиса обычно приходят к ним с их раздутым эго под мышкой. И этот альфа ничем отличаться не будет. Стайлз матерится и принимается заново проверять известные им контакты Рокса, тщетно надеясь, что он сможет что-то найти до появления этого эксперта-следопыта альфы.

И времени у него остаётся всё меньше и меньше.

\- - -

Они сидят в конференц-зале, ожидая проклятого альфу, пока Стайлз предпринимает последнюю попытку доказать, что им помощь не нужна.

Он стоит, нагнувшись над столом, разглядывая разложенный коллаж из документов, потому что его глазам время от времени требуется иной угол зрения, чтобы найти незамеченный им до этого след. Дверь тихо открывается, пока Стайлз продолжает изучать бумаги, решив, что это пришла начальница проверить их с Даниель прогресс.

\- Мне нужны все документы по Джеральду Роксу.

Стайлз резко вскидывает голову, услышав знакомый голос, и поворачивается, глядя через плечо.

Это тот альфа. Чьим запахом Стайлз покрыт практически с ног до головы. Дерек Хейл. Парень, который меньше недели назад загнал Стайлза на вешалки с меховыми пальто, а затем пихнул ему в руки пакет со своей одеждой в качестве извинений. Внезапно Стайлз понимает, что сегодня надел одну из худи Дерека и буквально утопает в запахе альфы.

Дерек Хейл шевелит ноздрями, и они встречаются взглядами.

Стайлз поворачивается и размыкает губы, выпуская изо рта завязку худи, которую он бездумно держал между зубами. Чёрт. И как себя вести согласно протоколу в такой вот ситуации?

Дерек Хейл делает большой шаг вперёд, а Стайлз подаётся назад, планируя быстро сбежать, но врезается в стол. Альфа до сих пор не выучил, что такое личное пространство. Стайлз сглатывает и старается игнорировать то, как взгляд Дерек сначала опускается на худи, а затем возвращается обратно к его лицу.

\- Как тебя зовут?- сразу же спрашивает альфа, не трудясь представиться.

Стоящая у доски с уликами Даниель вскидывает бровь, почувствовав, как изменилась атмосфера в комнате.

Стайлз никогда ещё не был объектом столь пристального внимания альфы. Боже, и почему вживую Дерек Хейл пахнет ещё лучше? И Стайлз думал, что уже начал привыкать к его запаху. А сейчас он пытается не дышать глубоко. Иначе бы он уже прижимался к груди Дерека, втираясь лицом в его шею и буквально умирая от удовольствия.

Стайлзу абсолютно точно не стоит думать об этих вещах сейчас, иначе его выгонят с работы. В ФБР не поощряют, когда один агент домогается другого прямо на рабочем месте. Следует ли ему просто сбежать? Кажется, это будет самым правильным решением. Хотя, наверное, это будет не слишком профессионально. Не самый зрелый поступок.

\- Стайлз. Я Стайлз.

Погодите, что? Зачем он только что признался? Ему следовало держать рот закрытым в надежде, что это послужит правдоподобным отрицанием всему, в чём Дерек сейчас начнёт его обвинять. Хотя Дерек Хейл в любом случае рано или поздно узнал бы, как его зовут. Но Стайлзу бы не помешала фора, чтобы спланировать план отступления.

\- Вы знакомы?- требовательно спрашивает удивлённая Даниель,- погоди,- говорит она секунду спустя, вдохнув запах Дерека,- вы пара?

Не стоило ему надевать сегодня худи Дерека Хейла.

Стайлз краснеет.

\- Что… нет!

Даниель, кажется, не считает это веским аргументом, потому что смотрит на него скептическим взглядом и спрашивает:

\- Тогда почему ты в его одежде?

Теперь альфа снова хмурится: без сомнения, он не думал, что столкнётся с такой ситуацией сразу, оказавшись в их штабе, и Стайлз само собой замечает, что тот на грани. Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, его взгляд откровенно скользит по голой шее омеги, но он продолжает молчать. Тишина как будто всё только ухудшает. Обвиняет их обоих, но в чём – непонятно.

Они оба не знают, что сказать девушке. Слава богу. Стайлз понятия не имеет, что говорить. Как такое можно объяснить?

Дерек делает шаг назад и направляется к Даниель, вежливо протягивая ей руку для рукопожатия, но с места, где стоит Стайлз, прекрасно видно, как напряжены его плечи.

\- Дерек Хейл,- говорит он,- я буду консультантом в этом деле.

Вот почему Стайлз не смог найти ничего о нём в гугле. Стайлз сразу обращает внимание, что тот не называет свой отдел и даже не понятно, агент ли он вообще. Это могло бы показаться подозрительным, но на его шее висит пропуск, на котором написано, что он консультирует для ФБР.

Наверняка он какой-нибудь наёмный убийца из контрразведки. А Стайлз спит в его одежде каждую ночь. Господи боже.

\- Агент Даниель Мосс, - отвечает Даниель и с молчаливым вопросом смотрит на Стайлза.- А это агент Стилински.

Из всех альф в мире, гоняющихся за мерзкими неуловимыми преступниками, именно Дерека Хейла прислали к ним сегодня. Стайлз не знает стыдиться ли ему, злиться или просто впасть в кому, лишь бы сбежать от этой ситуации. Все эти эмоции переполняют его в данный момент.

Он понятия не имеет, как ему выкрутиться. Должны ли они просто притвориться, что друг друга не знают? Как Стайлз может думать о Роксе, когда в метре от него находится Дерек Хейл, ещё и пахнет так сладко?

\- Где ты работаешь?- первым делом интересуется Стайлз, удивлённый тем, что Дерек не отнёс себя к агентам и даже не удосужился нормально представиться.

Дерек смотрит на него и ухмыляется.

\- У тебя нет доступа к этой информации.

Стайлз смеётся, но потом понимает, что Дерек говорит абсолютно серьёзно.

\- Ты что, чёрт, издеваешься? Как мы должны тебе доверять, если ты не можешь нам доказать, что достаточно квалифицирован?

Сперва он не отвечает, но потом Дерек показательно и вызывающе поднимает карточку, висящую на его шее, где написано слово «консультант». Как будто этого достаточно и пропуск нельзя подделать. Стайлз умел делать фальшивые документы ещё в старшей школе, ничего особо сложного в этом нет.

Даниель тоже складывает руки на груди, в этот раз поддерживая Стайлза. Ей тоже не очень нравится скрытность Дерека Хейла.

\- У тебя должно быть разрешение здесь находиться,- обоснованно подчёркивает она.

\- Зовите Уош,- предлагает Дерек, уже приступив к изучению доски с уликами.- Но вы только зря потратите её время.

Стайлз не готов беспокоить их начальницу Адлену Уош, разве что это дело крайней важности. Судя по выражению лица Даниель, она с этим тоже согласна. И Дерек попал в здание, пройдя охрану. Если бы он врал, то не смог бы так просто сюда попасть.

Потребовалось бы слишком много усилий. И Рокс – не настолько важная шишка. По сравнению с другими. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы вламываться в ФБР только ради Рокса. В этом Стайлз почти уверен. Даниель, похоже, приходит к тому же выводу, потому что отпускает этот вопрос.

\- Что появилось нового по Роксу со вчерашнего дня?- спрашивает Дерек, сразу переходя к делу.

Стайлз, наконец-то, берёт себя в руки и возвращается к своим документам, пока Даниель отвечает.

Именно тогда он замечает фотографию Кэйлима Грейсона с Роксом в каком-то дорогом ресторане. Именно Грейсон сорвал их сделку два месяца назад, присвоив себе часть груза, чтобы продать самому, при этом выдав им на блюдечке Рокса, когда попытался сбыть товар агенту под прикрытием.

Стайлз вспоминает психологический профиль Рокса. Он чрезвычайно одержимая личность, и эго у него размером с маленькую страну. Конечно, он умён, но ни при каких условиях он не отпустит Грейсона, из-за жадности которого рухнула вся его империя.

Для Рокса месть будет важнее побега. Он не сможет уехать из штатов, не убедившись, что его репутация останется в целостности и сохранности. А она под вопросом, ведь Грейсон перешёл ему дорогу. Стайлз вытаскивает фотографию из стопки документов и вздрагивает, поняв, что Дерек стоит у стула напротив, оперевшись на стол и пристально наблюдая за ним.

\- Ты что-то обнаружил, Стилински?- спрашивает Даниель.

\- Грейсон,- отвечает Стайлз.- Именно он уничтожил всю операцию Рокса. Все годы его упорного труда. Рокс не уедет, не закопав его в землю.

Он передаёт фотографию Дереку, стараясь не прикоснуться к нему. Стайлз знает, что его зацепка верна, и он готов её защищать. Но Дерек молча принимает фотографию и изучает её.

\- Довольно призрачная теория,- бормочет он с сомнением.

\- Прочти его профиль,- говорит Стайлз, вдобавок бросив ему папку с делом.- И скажи мне, что он не захочет заставить поплатиться человека, погубившего весь его бизнес.

Даниель, наконец, подходит к ним, читая через плечо Стайлза.

\- Мы можем выделить небольшую группу отследить Грейсона,- предлагает она.- Так мы не отклонимся от нашей главной цели. И если ты ошибаешься, то это не повредит делу.

Дерек молчит пару секунд, и Стайлз пытается не злиться из-за недоверчивости альфы. Конечно, альфа не прислушается к омеге.

\- Я проверю,- говорит Дерек.- Возьму эту зацепку в разработку, как только выслежу Грейсона.

О. Вот это неожиданно.

Особенно, когда Дерек выдвигает стул и садится, принимаясь за чтение. Стайлз на секунду зависает, потому что всё, чего касается этот альфа, начинает казаться ему привлекательным и от этого у него немного закипает мозг, но он удерживает себя. Интересно, насколько его хватит.

Этот день будет бесконечно долгим.

\- - -

Стайлз нетерпеливо дёргает ногой и изучает банковские выписки Рокса, когда кто-то ставит перед ним на стол кружку с кофе.

Это кружка из комнаты отдыха, и Стайлз так увлечён делами, что едва успевает заметить, как Дерек садится на место напротив и ставит свою кружку на стол, даже не глядя в его сторону.

О, так вот куда он выходил. Стайлз подумал, что он встречался с Уош. А на самом деле он ходил в комнату отдыха и заваривал кофе. Стайлз удивлён. И как объяснить все эти подачки с его стороны? Стайлз не знает, что и подумать. Но за дозу кофеина он, безусловно, благодарен.

\- Эй, а я?- демонстративно ворчит Даниель, сидящая на другом конце стола.- Только потому, что от меня не несёт тобой, я не достойна порции кофе?

Стайлз давится словами протеста, а Дерек смотрит на неё непринуждённым, но осуждающим взглядом.

\- Ты только что допила третью кружку,- бормочет он,- и я подумал, что больше кофеина тебе не нужно.

Даниель бурчит себе под нос что-то нелестное, и тогда Дерек расплывается в самой настоящей улыбке, возвращаясь к документам, словно он слышал каждое её слово. Стайлз слишком ошарашен тем, насколько шикарная у Дерека улыбка, что даже лишается дара речи.

\- Закрой рот, Стилински,- произносит Даниель.- Ты же всё-таки агент ФБР.

\- А ты тогда кто,- огрызается он, быстро захлопывает рот и отводит взгляд, чтобы не встретиться глазами с Дереком.

Ну, хотя бы кофе был приличный.

\- - -

Скотт торчит у Стайлза дома, когда тот возвращается с работы. Стайлз бросает сумку на пол и падает рядом с ним на диван, облегчённо вздыхая, что быстро даёт понять, какой именно был день у него на работе сегодня. Скотт играет в видео-игру, но передаёт второй джойстик Стайлзу и переключается на режим игры на двоих, приветственно кивая.

\- Ты достал ещё вещей того альфы?- спрашивает Скотт и, не таясь, нюхает воздух.

Стайлз со стоном откидывается на спинку дивана, выражая своё нежелание обсуждать эту ситуацию.

\- Он сегодня заявился ко мне на работу. Он работает над делом Рокса.

\- О нет,- ахает Скотт, изумлённый и в то же время возмущённый степенью невезучести Стайлза.- А от тебя так пахнет… что он сказал? Чёрт, а что он сделал?

\- Ничего,- бормочет Стайлз, всё ещё чувствуя обжигающий стыд, вспоминая произошедшее.- Даниель спросила, пара ли мы, потому что делим одежду. Дерек просто… делал свою работу.

\- Так он из ФБР?

\- Нет, чувак,- бормочет Стайлз.- Почти уверен, что он из секретного подразделения. Он даже не сказал, что за спецслужба.

\- На тебе сейчас надета одежда наёмного убийцы?- спрашивает Скотт, снова принюхиваясь.- Вау, крутяк.

Стайлз ладонью отпихивает от себя лицо Скотта.

\- Чувак, не издевайся. Мне и так хочется от стыда сгореть.

Но Скотт только пожимает плечами, не впечатлённый его жалобным тоном.

\- И что? Просто пригласи его куда-нибудь. По запаху не похоже, что у него есть пара.

Стайлз роняет джойстик.

\- Я… я не могу его пригласить,- давится словами он.- Ты с ума сошёл? Почему ты думаешь, что он может хоть взгляд бросить в мою сторону?

Скотт фыркает, словно его веселит вопрос, и хитро смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Он вручил тебе пакет с одеждой, чтобы ты таскал её. Кажется, ты ему вполне нравишься. Альфы не раздают свой запах всем подряд.

Он пытается аргументировать свою точку зрения Стайлзу, но тот не слушает. Дерек уже был в комиссионке и собирался избавиться от этой одежды, когда они столкнулись. Так сложилось, что он отдал вещи Стайлзу. Конечно, после того как тот понял, что Стайлзу нравится запах альфы. Если уж на то пошло, то Стайлз – это объект благотворительности для Дерека. Ему наверняка его просто жаль.

И уж точно, тут всё совсем не так, как считает Скотт.

\- - -

\- Боже, я так хочу есть,- жалуется Стайлз Даниель, когда пролетает обеденное время, а он до сих пор торчит в офисе.- Мой желудок уже принялся радостно поедать сам себя.

\- Мерзость,- комментирует она, не отрывая глаз от документов.- Иди пожри уже что-нибудь.

Стайлз стонет, потягивается и, щёлкая суставами, поднимается на ноги. Сегодня они заняли конференц-зал под номером шесть, и он принадлежит им полностью. Им двоим и таинственному консультанту альфе.

\- А сколько вообще времени?

\- Два тридцать,- отвечает Даниель, не поднимая глаз.- Почему ты ещё не пообедал? Я ушла на час и готова поспорить: ты за это время даже не пошевелился.

Он планировал встать и пойти поесть, но так увлёкся чтением, что время утекло сквозь пальцы. Стайлз мечтательно перебирает в голове варианты обеда, а потом понимает, что лежащий перед ним документ весьма и весьма важен и требует его внимания полностью. А затем он замечает, что они остались вдвоём.

\- Эй, а когда Дерек ушёл?

Даниель оглядывается.

\- Думаю, буквально минуту назад. Он у нас молчун.

Да, это Стайлз уже понял. Было бы намного проще, если бы он знал, как к нему по-настоящему относится непроницаемый альфа, но настроение Дерека прочесть практически невозможно.

Стайлз даже не может понять его мнение о том, что омега носит одежду Дерека. Они ни словечком не перекинулись с тех пор, как альфа впервые появился в штаб-квартире. И Стайлзу не настолько стыдно, чтобы он перестал носить вещи Дерека. Даже если он видит Дерека каждый день, а тот видит его и знает, что Стайлз покрыт его запахом.

В данный момент Стайлз уже пересёк черту ничтожности, но остановиться он не может, даже если бы хотел. А Дерек и не просит его об этом.

Стайлз жуёт ручку и читает двенадцатую страницу отчёта, когда чувствует, как запах горячей пищи заполняет комнату, и вдруг на каким-то чудом свободный от бумаг кусочек стола опускается полиэтиленовый пакет.

\- Что?..- удивлённо спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Вот,- коротко говорит Дерек,- еда.

Стайлз ни секунду не раздумывает. Он сразу достаёт два буррито из пакета и пытается сдержать тут же потёкшие слюни.

\- О, боже мой,- стонет он,- спасибо.

Дерек не смотрит на него, садясь обратно, но, кажется, его лицо выглядит немного румянее чем обычно. Видимо, щедрость у него крови.

Стайлз даже не думает о том, чтобы возвратить любезность, пока ему не представляется возможность это сделать, когда этим вечером он собирается уходить домой.

Уже почти шесть, и Стайлз сделал всё, что мог на сегодня. Он забирает сумку со своего рабочего места, но, проходя мимо конференц-зала, где они сегодня трудились, он замечает, что Дерек до сих пор там. Его пиджак висит на одном из стульев, он стоит, наклонившись над документами, закатав рукава.

Чёрт, Дерек охеренно выглядит с закатанными рукавами. Боже, Стайлз бы пошёл на многое, чтобы эти руки его обвивали, держали бы его, пока они…

Да, чёрт, это прекрасные бицепсы. Стайлз не понимает, что делает, пока ноги несут его к комнате, и он открывает дверь, заходя внутрь.

\- Эй,- говорит он нервно, когда Дерек поднимает взгляд.- Возьми, если ты тут допоздна. Кондиционер работает не на шутку.

Стайлз достаёт худи, которую носит в своей сумке на случай таких вот вечеров в штабе, и передаёт её Дереку. Это его собственная худи, но она достаточно большая и должна сесть на широкие плечи Дерека.

Непонятно вообще, зачем он это делает. Ведь очевидно, что Дереку не холодно, если он снял пиджак и закатал рукава.

Возможно, это просто скрытое чувство вины за всю ту одежду, которую ему безвозмездно отдал Дерек. Стайлз лишь оказывает ответную услугу. Круговорот обмена одеждой совершит полный оборот. Но одного озадаченного взгляда Дерека хватает, чтобы он вдруг почувствовал себя полным идиотом, но теперь уже поздно – он взял и предложил, назад дороги нет. Какая всё-таки ужасная идея.

Но затем, мгновение спустя, Дерек невообразимо мило хмурится и принимает из его рук худи, при этом его губы дёргаются, словно он пытается сдержаться и промолчать. Стайлз себя чувствует омегой, неловко пытающейся завладеть вниманием альфы, и сбегает из конференц-зала прежде, чем Дерек успевает что-то ему ответить.

Это всё не должно быть так мучительно сложно.

\- - -

Стайлз несёт три кружки с кофе, папку с документами под мышкой и две ручки во рту, когда, проходя мимо конференц-зала под номером три, замечает внутри Дерека.

Последние несколько дней они пользовались залом шесть, так что Стайлз сразу удивляется, что он там забыл, пока не узнаёт стоящую рядом с ним в комнате агента бету, с которой они работают на одном этаже. Стайлз не знает её по имени, но сложно не понять, что она задумала, судя по контейнеру, полному печенья, в её руках.

Чёрт возьми, она пытается соблазнить Дерека Хейла выпечкой. Мгновением позже Стайлз понимает, что Дерек наконец заметил его сквозь стекло и смотрит на него внимательно, пока агент передаёт ему контейнер, нервно накручивая прядь волос на палец и явно флиртуя.

\- Боже мой,- слышит он знакомый шёпот за плечом. Это Ковальски, агент, который вечно выпивает все сливки в общей кухне, но никогда не покупает новые.- Хуанита испекла печенье этому крутому альфе. А ты видел, что Андре творил вчера? Он чуть наизнанку не вывернулся, чтобы дать ему свой номер телефона.

\- Даже Уош зацепило,- подаёт голос Нильсен, который не только сосед Ковальски, но и друган почти во всех сферах жизни. Настоящий бро.- Я видел вчера, как она покраснела, чувак. Покраснела. А ты видел агента Эльбагира? Он предложил альфе своё кресло. Ты помнишь, как он за него сражался из-за свой поясницы?

Чёрт возьми. Стайлз пытался выбить для себя кресло получше, но Уош сказала, что они их покупают только для агентов, которым это требуется по медицинским показателям. Буквально весь этаж завидовал Эльбагиру, Стайлз не мог поверить, что тот предложил его Дереку. Какая честь.

Ковальски и Нильсен фыркают, словно наблюдать, как все вертятся вокруг альфа-самца, их забавляет. Как будто все остальные агенты – это кучка влюблённых идиотов с сердечками вместо глаз, они бегают за Дереком следом и практически пускают слюни. Блин, а Стайлз ведь отдал Дереку свою худи позавчера, когда она явно была не нужна. Худи, полностью пропитанную его запахом. Стайлз – один из них, тех, кто позорится, бегая за Дереком, который ни к кому не выразил никакого интереса и вёл себя исключительно профессионально.

Как унизительно. Какого чёрта Стайлз решил, что это уместно делать? Или что старая худи может сравниться с домашним печеньем и креслом с дополнительной опорой для поясницы?

Кто ещё дарил что-то Дереку, чтобы завоевать его внимание? Стайлз уже успел себя выставить таким идиотом, он давным-давно на самом дне. Но кто вообще сказал, что ему нужно сражаться за Дерека Хейла? Он этим не собирался заниматься. И никакого интереса он не проявлял, ничего такого, в отличие от остальных коллег. Стайлз просто поделился своей одеждой в знак благодарности.

Дерек первым начал. Так что всё справедливо.

Потом он вспоминает, что до сих пор смотрит на Дерека, чей взгляд как раз опускается на его рот, и тут вдруг до Стайлза доходит, что он сжимает в зубах две ручки, и это явно не самая привлекательная картина.

Начальница уже когда-то отчитывала его за то, что он таскает слишком много предметов за раз, но он же всего однажды уронил горячий кофейник. И только потому что он действительно забыл, что держит его в руках. Такое с кем угодно могло произойти. А с Дереком Хейлом, видимо, постоянно флиртуют и делают подарки просто так, пока он всего лишь пытается делать свою работу.

C горящими от ужаса щеками Стайлз разворачивается и спешит к Даниель, сбегая, чтобы не опозориться ещё больше. Он молится, лишь бы слухи об инциденте с худи не пошли по офису. Но вроде бы он никого по близости не видел, когда совершил эту роковую ошибку. Возможно, он спасён от очередной неудачи – быть зачисленным в команду очарованных альфой.

Он не сомневается, что Дерек никому ничего не расскажет. Раз он молчит, что Стайлз носит его одежду. И к счастью, никто кроме Даниель, кажется, не заметил, что они пахнут почти одинаково. Стайлз надеется, что всё останется без изменений.

Он фокусируется на предстоящем ему тяжёлом пути, огибая Энн Гибсон, которая, наверное, ещё более неуклюжая чем он, и несёт она в руках опасно высокую стопку документов. Они лаконично друг другу кивают, мгновение молчаливой солидарности перед лицом опасности, а затем Стайлз умудряется проскочить мимо неё, избежав катастрофы. Ковальски воодушевлённо свистит им вслед, но Стайлз подозревает, что тот наверняка бы радовался больше, если бы они столкнулись и залили бы всё вокруг кофе и завалили всех бумагами.

Такой вот он засранец бывает.

Стайлз идёт вперёд и пытается стереть из памяти инцидент с худи. Вот так и делай добро людям. Одна из кружек в его руке предназначается Даниель, и та будет жутко зла, если он её не принесёт как можно скорее. Оставшиеся две – это запасное топливо, которое ему понадобится для составления списка всех знакомых подельников Рокса, с кем тот может связаться в попытках отследить Грейсона.

Хотя Стайлз считает, что, скорее всего, он будет проворачивать свой план сам. Рокс - волк-одиночка.

Рокс. Да, вот на ком ему стоит сейчас сконцентрироваться.

Не на Дереке Хейле. Не на офисных сплетнях, нереально удобных креслах и идеально выпеченных печеньях. И в особенности не на худи. И не на том, надел ли её на себя Дерек Хейл тем вечером. И планирует ли он вернуть её обратно.

Не-а. Ничего из этого. Стайлзу нужно всё его внимание в другом месте.

\- - -

Стайлз встаёт и направляется в туалет спустя минут двадцать после того, как допивает второй стакан кофе. Даниель поднимается, чтобы размять ноги, и теперь ходит по комнате туда-сюда, а Дерек молча вышел пару минут назад.

Он постоянно это делает.

У Стайлза нет времени размышлять на эту тему, потому что его мочевой пузырь вот-вот готов взорваться.

\- Боже,- бормочет он,- не стоило мне пить вторую кружку.

\- Ты хочешь сказать третью,- подчёркивает Даниель, закатывая глаза, а потом наклоняется и со стоном дотрагивается до пальцев ног.- Удивительно, как ты ещё не лопнул.

\- Я уже на пределе,- признаётся Стайлз, спеша к двери и оглядываясь через плечо на то, как Даниель фыркает, вытягивая руки над головой.

Стайлз врезается в стену. В тёплую, дышащую стену, которая резко шипит от боли. Стайлз поворачивает голову как раз в тот момент, когда из рук Дерека выпадает стакан с кофе из кофейни. Большая часть содержимого стакана покрывает сейчас его белую рубашку.

Пара капель попадает на руки Стайлза, и кофе очень горячий. Боже, какой температуры кофе пьёт Дерек? Кипящий?

\- Боже мой,- вскрикивает Стайлз, округлив в ужасе глаза, когда Дерек морщится.- Вот дерьмо. Мне так жаль.

Он хватается за рубашку Дерека, неловкими пальцами расстёгивая пуговицы, пытаясь отстранить материал от кожи. Нужна вода. На ожоги же следует лить воду сразу после того, как обожжешься, верно? Пятна на руках Стайлза уже покраснели, и острой рези хватает ему, чтобы понять, насколько всё хуже в случае Дерека.

Когда Стайлз достаточно широко расстёгивает рубашку, убрав мокрую ткань от кожи Дерека, он видит мышцы его живота, дорожку из волос, исчезающую под ремнём брюк, и от этого вида у него начинают течь слюнки.

А затем он замечает, что кожа Дерека даже не покраснела. Как это возможно? Его же облили горячим кофе. Стайлз не понимает, что происходит. Даже когда он протягивает руку и касается мокрого живота Дерека.

\- Что?- растерянно спрашивает он.- Как это?..

\- Стилински, хватит его раздевать,- окрикивает его Даниель,- боже, на нас всех напишут жалобу.

Дерек не отталкивает его руку.

\- Я в порядке,- отвечает он более низким голосом чем обычно,- сейчас я всё вытру.

И тут он начинает снимать свою рубашку с длинным рукавом, мышцы перекатываются под кожей, накачанные бицепсы играют, тело выгибается, пока он высвобождается из узких рукавов.

И Стайлзу буквально становится физически больно. Как так можно вообще выглядеть?

Даниель хватает кофту со стула и бросает её Дереку.

\- Держи,- говорит она, когда Дерек инстинктивно её ловит.- Возьми свитер Стилински. Это самое малое, что он для тебя может сделать. Раз он ведёт себя неуместно.

Стайлз смотрит на неё, затем следует за траекторией её взгляда и понимает, что до сих пор прижимается ладонью к прессу Дерека. О. Он быстро отстраняет руку.

\- Да, возьми, конечно,- соглашается он, когда Дерек начинает надевать худи Стайлза на молнии.

Стайлз любит свободную одежду, поэтому тому должно подойти. Кроме того, ему до сих пор очень нужно в уборную.

\- Я… эм, прости, я просто ходячий магнит для неприятностей. Я… я сейчас вернусь.

У Дерека дёргается челюсть, и Стайлз сбегает, пока не обольёт ещё заодно чем-нибудь брюки Дерека.

Хотя в этом были бы свои плюсы.

\- - -

Когда Стайлз возвращается из туалета, Дерек сидит за длинным столом, худи Стайлза застёгнута, не закрыв до конца грудь, из выреза видна голая кожа и становится понятно, что он надел её на голое тело.

Стайлз практически спотыкается о свои собственные ноги. Но Даниель оказывается рядом, жалеет его и ловит за руку, удерживая на ногах.

\- Ты ходячее несчастье,- говорит она с нежностью и пихает ему в руки очередную папку с документами.

\- Единственный в своём роде,- соглашается он, забирая бумаги, и занимает место за столом напротив Дерека, но ближе к краю.

Он смотрит на свои руки, которые до сих пор печёт, хотя он подержал их под водой, а потом открывает папку и начинает читать. Но он не может перестать поглядывать на Дерека. На его оголённую шею, ключицы, волосы на груди.

Господи боже, он выглядит шикарно.

\- Каков ущерб?- спрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя одновременно и неловкость, и раскаяние.

Дерек поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Но… в стакане был почти кипяток… и я тебя всего облил.

Дерек даже не моргает.

\- Ты промахнулся.

Что? Стайлз знает, что попал в цель. Точность попадания он отточил в своей неуклюжести. К тому же живот Дерека был влажным, когда он его коснулся. Как он мог не обжечься?

\- Но…- Стайлз опускает взгляд на свои руки, которые до сих пор болят и покрыты красными пятнами. Он морщится, но могло быть и хуже, в самом деле.

Стул Дерека скрипит, когда он отодвигает его и встаёт. Стайлз трясёт рукой и принимается листать документы. Но мгновение спустя его голого предплечья вдруг касается рука.

\- Надо было подержать руки под водой,- говорит Дерек, кивая на следы на руках Стайлза, а его пальцы продолжают жечь своим прикосновением кожу Стайлза.

\- Эм… я подержал.

Когда Дерек отводит руку и возвращается на своё место, то Стайлз больше не чувствует последствия пролитого кофе. Хм. Видимо, холодная вода, наконец, помогла.

Стайлз пытается сконцентрироваться на документах, но не может не смотреть на Дерека. Который с голым торсом. В худи Стайлза. Он действительно прямо сейчас сидит в худи Стайлза. А пару дней назад Стайлз отдал ему ещё одну свою худи. Но сейчас он может видеть доказательство происходящего своими собственными глазами. Как оказалось, Дереку идёт его одежда.

И его запах ощущается сильнее, потому что он не потрудился застегнуться нормально. Боже, как Дерек приятно пахнет. Чёрт возьми.

Стайлз пытается изо всех сил. Он тщетно пробует сконцентрироваться на чтении и работе. Но волосы Дерека растрепались, потому что он переодевался, и, очевидно, после этого не смотрелся в зеркало, ведь поправить причёску он даже не пытается. И стоит упомянуть, что Стайлзу прекрасно видны очертания его сосков сквозь ткань худи.

Когда тот бездумно протягивает руку, чтобы почесать голую грудь, Стайлз достигает своего предела. Он резко встаёт и идет к Даниель, стоящей у доски с уликами.

\- Я пошёл,- недовольно произносит он.- Я вам сегодня не помощник.

Даниель косо на него смотрит.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Я не могу сосредоточиться,- говорит он,- пока он тут сидит полуголый и соблазняет меня своим видом.

Даниель вскидывает брови, пока Дерек, сидящий на другом конце комнаты, вдруг закашливается, словно чем-то подавился. Но он не мог ничего слышать, Стайлз специально говорил вполголоса. Пытался не спалиться, и всё такое. Должно быть, это реакция на что-то другое.

\- Конечно,- говорит она,- но я Уош ничего объяснять не буду, если она спросит.

\- Я всё решу.

Стайлз готов принести эту жертву. Он всего лишь уйдёт на пару часов раньше обычного. И Уош всегда понимающе относится, когда кто-то уходит для решения вопросов личного характера. А Дерек теперь определённо точно становится его личной проблемой.

Как Стайлз может работать в таких условиях?

\- - -

Только пару дней спустя они выходят на след Грейсона. Даниель находит его на записи камеры банкомата, когда он снимает деньги в Арлингтоне.

\- Чем вы занимаетесь?- спрашивает Адлена Уош, заглядывая в конференц-зал, чтобы оценить их прогресс по делу, и как раз застав тот момент, когда Дерек собирается выезжать для задержания Грейсона, пока Рокс его не нашёл первым.

Стайлз находится в другом конце зала вместе с Даниель, и они оба заняты подготовкой финального отчёта.

\- Я еду за Грейсоном, известным подельником Рокса,- бормочет Дерек, замерев на полпути.- У Рокса на него зуб.

Она хмурится, глядя на них.

\- Мне это кажется неоправданным риском. Почему вы не присоединились к другим агентам, ведущим централизованный поиск?

Стайлз отворачивается, пряча лицо, ведь это была его идея – выследить Грейсона вместо Рокса. Если она окажется провальной, его не только ждёт выговор, но возможно из-за него достанется и Дереку. И не важно, в какой организации тот работает.

\- Это была хорошая наводка,- говорит Дерек, пожимая плечами и абсолютно не переживая из-за расспросов.

Щёки Стайлза краснеют от похвалы, но он умудряется держать рот закрытым.

Наверное, хорошо, что он теперь старается держаться на расстоянии. Это будет ужасно, если их начальница учует на нём запах Дерека и сделает вывод, что их отношения выходят за грань профессионализма. Хотя ничего такого между ними нет. Строго говоря.

Уош обдумывает его ответ.

\- Ладно. Мы доверимся вашему чутью, Хейл. Мои оставшиеся агенты сфокусируются на Роксе.

Дерек кивает и выходит из конференц-зала с таким напряжённым лицом, что напугало бы многих. Стайлзу почти становится легче дышать, когда запах альфы исчезает из комнаты. Хоть он его и чувствует до сих пор.

Начальница переводит на них заинтересованный взгляд.

\- И как у нас с взаимодействием с другим отделом?- интересуется она.

Даниель сперва хмурится.

\- А из какого он отдела? Он не представился.

\- Это засекреченная информация,- решительно отсекает их дальнейшие расспросы Уош.- Но вы же хорошо себя ведёте?

Стайлз вспоминает о фуфайке Дерека, которую он сегодня надел, и о её фиолетовой сестре, в которой он сегодня спал. И не стоит забывать о косых взглядах, которыми Дерек его награждал всё утро. Видимо, дело в худи? Или в том, что он как последний извращенец до сих пор носит одежду Дерека?

\- Безусловно,- слабым голосом отвечает Стайлз.

\- - -

Когда Дерек наконец возвращается днём, он задержал и Рокса, и Грейсона. Все агенты почти переходят на крик, требуя детали, а Стайлз пытается сдержать раздражение, ведь это его наводка направила Дерека по верному следу.

И нельзя забывать, что это Даниель первая обнаружила Грейсона. И снова консультанту достанутся все лавры.

Стайлза не должно удивлять, что и этот альфа окажется засранцем, но тот факт, что от него так приятно пахнет, заставляет его особенно терзаться. Люди с такими приятными запахами не должны быть подлецами. Это просто несправедливо.

Разговоры не сложно подслушать. Особенно, когда их ведут прямо у его стола.

\- Как ты его поймал?- спрашивает Ковальски, не скрывая восхищение в голосе.

Боже, и думал же Стайлз, что все должны были перестать бросаться на Дерека. Нет в нём ничего такого выдающегося. Фактически, если бы люди не обращали внимание на его симпатичное лицо, сексуальное тело и привлекательную задницу, то поняли бы, что он весьма груб. И раздражает ужасно. И его-то уж точно не интересует взаимодействие отделов… не важно даже из какого он на самом-то деле.

Дерек пожимает плечами, глядя на Ковальски, словно ничего особенного не произошло.

\- Сперва я выследил Грейсона. Задержал его, украл пару его вещей и выманил Рокса на запах.

Угу. Это, вообще, довольно умный ход. Стайлз не понимает, стоит ли ему удивляться, что Дерек об этом подумал и что он смог провернуть это в одиночку. Стайлз очень сильно надеется, что Дерека не вдохновили события его жизни, когда кое-кто украл его запах. А потом он сам его отдал.

Когда остальные начинают задавать идиотские вопросы типа, пойдёт ли Дерек сегодня праздновать, как часто он ходит в качалку и есть ли у него кто-нибудь, Стайлз решает, что с него хватит. Он бросает очередной отчёт и идёт в комнату отдыха, чтобы заварить себе кофе, а заодно сбежать от хвалебных фанфар, всегда сопутствующих закрытию важного дела. Ему бы не хотелось наблюдать, как все кидаются на Дерека Хейла, выражая своё восхищение. И так уже до этого все его облизывали.

Ладно, он преступно привлекателен, кажется, профессионал своего дела и в своё свободное время любит заниматься благотворительностью и кормить пустоголовых омег, но в нём нет ничего особенного. Вероятно, он даже не заслуживает домашнего печенья Хуаниты.

Стайлз слышал разговоры, что он поделился им с омегой с ресепшена на первом этаже после того, как ему сделала выговор охрана, когда он пропустил двух визитёров из правительства, нарушив протокол.

Охрана любила иногда доводить народ до истерики. Даже если протокол был соблюдён. Видимо, бедный парень был в полном раздрае после выволочки от охраны за то, что пропустил гостей без полной проверки. Стайлз бы с ним тоже поделился печеньем. Но он не сомневается, что тем самым Дерек обидел Хуаниту.

Плачущий омега и спаситель альфа – эту историю весь офис мусолил уже пять минут спустя после произошедшего. Хуанита не могла об этом не слышать. Стайлз узнал обо всём, когда был в туалете. Новости распространяются по их офису со скоростью света, в этом нет сомнений.

Но Стайлз поверить не может, что все сплетни их подразделения крутятся сейчас вокруг парня, который отказывается признаваться из какого он отдела, и этого вопроса слухи вообще не касаются. И нельзя забывать о том, что он отдал печенье, которое ему преподнесли как романтический подарок, другому человеку.

Каков засранец.

Стайлзу жутко хочется узнать из какого он отдела, пусть Дерек Хейл и не собирается ни с кем делиться этой информацией. И он наверняка теперь уйдёт, раз дело закрыто и его обязанность как консультанта выполнена. Скорее всего, Стайлз никогда не узнаёт, на какой отдел он работает.

Из-за таких вот неразгаданных тайн Стайлз и не спит по ночам.

Стайлз мычит под нос мелодию The Final Countdown, когда заходит в комнату отдыха, очередная жутко раздражающая песня захватила его мозг, и он продолжает кивать головой в такт.

Первым делом он направляется к холодильнику, достаёт упаковку молока и открывает крышку. Песню он услышал по пути на работу в том же кафе, где включают ужасную устаревшую музыку, и Стайлз всерьёз подумывает сменить источник кофе, потому что подобное наказание за чашку качественного кофейного удовольствия он терпеть не готов.

\- Ты до сих пор в моей одежде,- бормочет ему на ухо Дерек, когда Стайлз начинает добавлять молоко в кружку, покачивая бёдрами, добравшись до прилипчивого припева песни.

Стайлз резко подскакивает, услышав его голос. Потом он едва не заливает молоком весь прилавок, пытаясь удержать пачку в руке. Дерек протягивает руку, но Стайлз умудряется удержать молоко, пока то не улетело окончательно с прилавка. И он даже ни капли не пролил. Чудеса.

Он не может поверить, что Дерек так близко к нему подобрался незамеченным. Стайлз даже не слышал, как альфа вошёл. Но он почему-то чувствует себя странно, когда поворачивается, а Дерек тут же делает шаг назад. Держит между ними светскую дистанцию. Точно. Они же профессионалы. Которые не делятся одеждой друг с другом.

\- В этом нет ничего странного,- на автомате отвечает он, словно уже делал это тысячу раз.

Скотт слышал эти оправдания бесконечное число раз. Стайлз признаёт, что аргументы уже изжили себя, но другого объяснения у него нет. Всё это невозможно понять. Но Дерек смотрит на него таким взглядом, словно ему этого ответа больше не достаточно. Возможно, так было с самого начала. Но отрицать всё было намного легче.

\- Поздравляю тебя с поимкой Рокса,- говорит он, принимаясь снова помешивать кофе и пытаясь контролировать свой голос. Нельзя выдать эмоции.- И Грейсона.

\- Это твоя заслуга,- тихо говорит Дерек,- я просто пошёл по следу.

Стайлз не может проигнорировать радость, которую вызвали в нём эти слова, но продолжает стараться сохранить спокойствие, пока Дерек подходит к холодильнику и достаёт оттуда бутылку с водой.

Это действительно происходит случайно. Стайлз не мог забыть о том, где находится Дерек, но по какой-то причине не подумал, что тот прямо за его спиной, когда омега поворачивается за сахаром, стоящим на соседнем прилавке.

Он переминается с ноги на ногу, помешивая кофе, и вдруг Дерек оказывается прямо перед ним. Всё было хорошо, пока они находились на противоположных концах комнаты, и Стайлз уже почти привык к лёгкому запаху Дерека, осевшему на его одежде.

Но так близко он ещё ни разу не был. Разве что когда Дерек загнал его на вешалки с шубами, но тогда Стайлз ещё понятия не имел, кто тот такой. А с тех пор многое изменилось.

Стайлз не понимает, как это происходит, но внезапно оказывается, что он успевает схватить Дерека за рубашку, а лицом утыкается в его шею. Он вдыхает и забывает как дышать, с лёгкостью одурманенный запахом альфы. Он сразу находит, где запах сильнее всего. Он охает и задыхается, открыв рот и покраснев, а затем наступает осознание, что, наверное, не стоит утыкаться лицом в шею малознакомого альфы и практически пускать слюни на его запах.

И оказывается, Дерек тоже почти дрожит в его руках от подобного внимания.

Когда он наконец находит силы отстраниться, его руки никак не могут отпустить застёгнутую на все пуговицы рубашку альфы, а лицо Стайлза горит огнём.

\- Боже мой,- стонет он от ужаса. Он сейчас практически набросился на Дерека, словно собирался сожрать его.- Мне так жаль. Я даже… чёрт…

Он разжимает пальцы, до сих пор крепко-накрепко сжимавшие рубашку Дерека, и так резко отдёргивает руки, словно они его могли запачкать. По лицу Дерека ничего невозможно прочесть, и Стайлзу никогда ещё в жизни не было так стыдно. А он однажды рассыпал коробку с презервативами на глазах у монахини.

Отчего-то эта ситуация приводит его в больший ужас. Он прямо-таки набросился на альфу всего лишь из-за его запаха, наплевав на все приличия. Где это было видано, чтобы омеги так себя вели? Это вотчина похотливых альф, которые считают, что им это сойдёт с рук, если у омеги течка.

И Стайлз только что пополнил ряды этих отвратительных субъектов. А он никогда раньше даже не смотрел косо ни в чью сторону.

Он всегда осуждал тех, кто терял контроль из-за особей другого пола, потому что ему самому это казалось полной глупостью. А теперь он упал ниже плинтуса. Полный крах.

\- Боже мой,- говорит он, чувствуя, как его лицо буквально полыхает.- Мне так жаль. Прости…

Дерек медленно касается рукой шеи, где только что было лицо Стайлза. Куда он практически прижался губами. И почему охрана ещё до сих пор не прибежала его арестовать? Стайлз ждёт оглушительного воя сирен, но тишина стоит просто оглушительная. Возможно, потому что он сам ничего не слышит из-за гула в ушах.

\- Ты повторяешься,- наконец, говорит Дерек немного странным голосом,- снова.

\- Да,- соглашается он, пятясь назад, пока не оказывается на другом конце комнаты.- Потому что мне стыдно. Серьёзно. Ты должен пожаловаться на меня в отдел кадров. Не могу поверить, что это сделал. Чёрт. Это было… чёрт, это отвратительный поступок, чувак. Прости.

Дерек сглатывает и молчит, но, сделав вывод по его напряжённой позе, Стайлз сразу же чувствует себя самым настоящим подонком.

Хоть он и не достал свой член на всеобщее обозрение в комнате отдыха, как это сделал временный сотрудник в прошлом месяце, после чего охрана вывела его из здания, но у Стайлза явный стояк, и совершенно ясно, что Дерек это понял. Его член выбрал не самый удачный момент, чтобы проявить себя.

\- Всё в порядке,- в конце концов, говорит Дерек, демонстративно избегая смотреть на пах Стайлза, как будто от этого его эрекция сразу же сдуется.- Ты в моей одежде. Твои инстинкты… в замешательстве.

Ситуацию в его штанах замешательством сложно назвать. И минуту назад инстинкты Стайлза, казалось, весьма определённо диктовали ему, что делать. Так что к чему вся эта чепуха?

\- Я практически накинулся на тебя,- шипит Стайлз, поражённый спокойствием Дерека.

Тот пожимает плечами.

\- Ты едва меня коснулся,- поясняет он, словно ничего такого не произошло.

Что за чертовщина творится? Почему Дерек не злится? Стайлза охватывает чувство, будто его рациональное сознание только что отправилось в долгосрочный отпуск.

\- Едва коснулся?- переспрашивает он.- Я чуть не…

«…укусил тебя». Стайлз понимает, что чуть едва не произносит, и тут же захлопывает рот.

Святые угодники. Он собирался укусить альфу лишь потому, что тот приятно пахнет? И потому что Стайлз без перерыва носил его одежду с первого дня их встречи?

Что-то совершенно точно не так. Стайлз ещё никогда так не терял контроль. Возможно, он перепутал дозировку, и его подавители перестали действовать. Боже, неужели у Стайлза опять начнётся течка прямо на работе?

\- Я сам отдал тебе свою одежду,- отвечает Дерек на удивление серьёзным тоном.- Я хотел, чтобы ты её взял. Я думаю, возможно, ты…

\- Мне надо идти,- жалобно произносит Стайлз, думая о том, что если он сейчас задержится ещё хоть на мгновение, то его уволят.- Я… ещё раз прошу прощения.

Он бросает кофе и почти вылетает из комнаты отдыха, безумно радуясь, что в этом помещении нет камер, которые могли бы зафиксировать его временное помешательство. Он осторожно поправляет свой напряжённый член, чтобы это было не так заметно, и едва не начинает истерически хохотать, осознав весь ужас сложившейся ситуации.

Кто набрасывается на коллег на работе, если вы не спите вместе? Уж точно не Стайлз. По крайней мере, он этим раньше не отличался. Возможно, наконец-то, он окончательно оторвался от реальности. Возможно, та фиолетовая фуфайка от Under Armour стала триггером и вызвала у него желание касаться людей без спроса и устраивать оргии в зоне отдыха. Потому что теперь он вдруг начал воровать, забирать домой одежду незнакомого альфы и кидаться на этого самого незнакомца прямо на работе, потому что его мозг внезапно решил отказать.

Ладно, может быть, в происходящем есть какой-то смысл. Очевидно, у Стайлза развилась какая-то странная реакция на альф. И если это не течка, в чём он на восемьдесят процентов уверен, то тогда ему наверняка нужно к врачу. Потому что это ни в коем случае не может повториться. Страшно представить, что скажут в офисе, когда об этом узнают.

Иначе Стайлзу пора искать друзей среди таких извращенцев как тот уволенный тип.

Он идёт прямо в кабинет к Уош, стараясь не выглядеть подозрительно, проходя мимо других агентов, сидящих за своими столами. Она говорит по телефону, но уже почти заканчивает разговор, когда Стайлз стучится и заходит внутрь.

Он даёт ей знать, что берёт больничный, и, должно быть, по его лицу видно, что что-то не так, потому что она без слов его отпускает. Он возвращается к своему столу, берёт сумку, а затем едва ли не бежит вон из здания.

У Стайлза нет обычных симптомов приближающейся течки, но это может ничего не значить. Как правило, течки настигают его быстро и неожиданно. Возможно, дело в этом. По-видимому, одежда Дерека всё только усугубила. Ему следует снять худи, перестать спать в футболках Дерека и носить его штаны. Стайлз делает себе только хуже.

Когда он добирается до квартиры, то со вздохом бросает сумку на столик и стягивает обувь. Он открывает холодильник и пьёт молоко прямо из бутылки, опустошив как минимум четверть, поддавшись жалости к себе и острому желанию лактозы, а затем падает на диван, погружаясь с головой в раздумья.

Что если Дерек решит всем рассказать, как Стайлз набросился на него в комнате отдыха? Он может угодить в серьёзные неприятности. Возможно, даже потеряет работу за нарушение границ личного пространства. Это было ужасно непрофессионально с его стороны вести себя так на работе, не смотря на всю их свистопляску с обменом одежды. Что бы это ни значило.

Если это вообще что-то значило.

Не говоря уже о слухах, которые могут прямо сейчас расползаться по офису. Господи, Стайлз тогда на порог туда не сможет ступить. Возможно, ему стоит сбежать из страны, как планировал Рокс, пока Дерек его не поймал.

Йемен сейчас кажется неплохим вариантом.

\- - -

Стайлз не в настроении готовить, так что он греет в микроволновке лапшу быстрого приготовления и почти засыпает перед телевизором, стоит только ему включить передачу про антиквариат.

Его будит стук в дверь.

Стайлз неохотно идёт открывать. Вдруг там окажется Уош, которая объявит, что он отстранён. Или Скотт с расспросами, почему он не отвечает на его сообщения. Но как он может отрицать произошедшее. Конечно, он сомневается, что Уош бы заявилась к нему лично, чтобы объявить об этом. Она бы позвонила. Или отправила бы разочарованное письмо по электронной почте.

Но почему-то он не ожидает увидеть в дверях Дерека, который неловко держит в руках сложенную стопку постельного белья. Что он, вообще, здесь делает? Неужели он… действительно пришёл извиняться?

Какого чёрта?

\- Привет,- нерешительно говорит Дерек, и откуда он знает, где живёт Стайлз?- Я… это тебе.

Он протягивает стопку Стайлзу, и тот, наконец, чувствует запах, понимая, что бельё только что сняли с постели. И с чьей именно. Стайлз выхватывает бельё у него из рук и подносит к лицу, со счастливым стоном глубоко вдыхая запах.

А затем он видит выражение лица Дерека. Как его глаза прищуриваются, а рот приоткрывается в молчаливом восхищении. И тут Стайлз вспоминает, что никогда не говорил Дереку, где живёт, и тот заявился без предупреждения, чтобы принести Стайлзу бельё со своей постели.

Да уж, нормальным происходящее точно не назовёшь. Что, вообще, творится?

\- Как ты здесь оказался?- требовательно спрашивает он, отводя от лица руки, его пальцы продолжают сжимать простыни.- Ты… ты пришёл издеваться надо мной?

\- Нет,- быстро отвечает Дерек, неловко касаясь рукой своего подбородка.- Я посмотрел твой адрес в штаб-квартире. Я… я подумал, что тебе понравится…

Стайлз страстно желает просто бросить бельё в лицо Дереку и захлопнуть дверь с грохотом. Но выясняется, что им придётся обсудить всё, как это делают взрослые люди. Хуже быть ничего не может.

\- Да, ладно, ты меня подловил. Мне нравится твой запах, понимаешь? Хорошо, я признаюсь. Мне нравится носить твою одежду, и можешь не сомневаться, что я наверняка укутаюсь в твою простыню, когда ты уйдёшь. Можешь рассказать об этом всем. Мне уже всё равно, так что развлекайся.

\- У меня нет пары,- выпаливает Дерек, а потом морщится, словно не может поверить, что только что сказал.- Я о том, что я… хотел бы быть с тобой.

Стайлз опускает взгляд на постельное бельё, а затем снова медленно поднимает обратно на Дерека. Стоящего с серьёзным лицом. Потому что он сейчас говорит всё всерьёз. Чёрт возьми. Как это возможно?

\- Что?- блещет красноречием Стайлз, отступая назад, когда Дерек заходит в квартиру.

\- Я хочу… чтобы мы были вместе,- говорит он.- Ты был в моей кофте… я подумал, что интересен тебе, но потом я всё испортил при первом знакомстве и решил, что это конец. Как оказалось, ты работаешь на ФБР, и ты всё время надевал одежду, которую я тебе отдал, практически утопая в моём запахе, и я…

\- Я хочу быть с тобой,- восклицает Стайлз, не в силах поверить в происходящее.- Чёрт возьми, неужели ты серьёзно?

Дерек кивает.

\- А как же Хуанита? И омега с ресепшена? И Андре. И…

\- Кто?- искренне удивляясь, спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлзу хочется триумфально загоготать, но это явно излишне.

\- Агенты из офиса. Печенье! Кресло! Те, кто, ну, ты понимаешь… давали тебе понять о своих намерениях.

\- О,- отвечает Дерек, хмурясь, услышав это.- Я не обратил внимание. Думал, они просто проявляют дружелюбие.

Как он мог не понять, на что они намекают? Это довольно сложно было не заметить.

\- Агент Эльбагир даже под страхом смерти не расстался бы со своим стулом, чувак,- не может не прояснить Стайлз.- Это самая ценная собственность в ФБР, понимаешь.

\- Как скажешь,- соглашается тот, теперь слегка ухмыляясь.- Так что… когда ты отдал мне свою худи, это было…?

\- Нет,- быстро отвечает Стайлз, внезапно заинтересовавшись стеной позади Дерека.- Это же очевидно, что я просто оказал тебе ответную любезность. Вернул долг. И ты же первым отдал мне свою одежду.

Стайлз не знает зачем, но обвиняюще тыкает пальцем в грудь Дерека, и это приносит ему большое удовлетворение. Ему должно быть стыдно. Это всё его вина. Он слишком приятно пахнет, из-за чего у Стайлза развилась патологическая потребность позорить себя по полной программе, лишь бы снова получить доступ к его запаху. Дерек должен чувствовать вину. Но, кажется, ему ни капли не стыдно. Никакой вины он не испытывает, судя по его лицу.

Да как он смеет. Стайлз практически гнездо свил из его одежды, а Дерек только потакал этому. Каков наглец. А потом альфа легко улыбается, уголки его губ ползут вверх, и он выглядит настолько привлекательно, что гнев Стайлза мгновенно испаряется.

\- Думаю, мы… подходим друг другу,- признаётся Дерек, снова находя его глаза взглядом.- Мы очень подходим друг другу, если судить по нашим запахам. Ты переживал, что накинулся на меня сегодня в комнате отдыха… я пытался сдерживаться с тех самых пор, как толкнул тебя тогда в магазине.

Стайлз всё ещё не может поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Кто, вообще, толкает незнакомого человека в секонд-хенде на вешалки с зимней верхней одеждой? Этот парень не может существовать в реальности. Но Стайлз подходит ближе и кладёт ладонь на грудь Дерека.

\- Ты произвёл на меня ужасное первое впечатление,- соглашается он.- Но я тоже был хорош. И ты уже давно искупил свою вину.

\- Хорошо,- смело соглашается Дерек, а потом наклоняется и целует его.

Стайлз бросает в сторону простыни и запускает пальцы в волосы Дерека, ногой захлопывая за ними входную дверь.

\- Но,- выдыхает он, отстраняясь,- ты же ничего обо мне не знаешь.

Дерек наклоняется к его шее и глубоко вдыхает.

\- Мне нравится твоя беспардонность. Что ты не позволяешь никому помешать тебе заполучить то, что ты хочешь. Ты умный. И ты… чёрт… такой привлекательный…

\- Ладно,- соглашается он, хватая Дерека за полу пиджака и притягивая ещё ближе.- Значит, что-то ты да знаешь.

Вместе они, спотыкаясь, добираются до спальни, но Дерек отстраняется, когда они оказываются в дверях комнаты.

\- Мы не обязаны сразу кидаться в омут с головой,- поясняет он, обнимая Стайлза за талию, наслаждаясь теплом его тела.

От этих прикосновений Стайлза бросает в дрожь от удовольствия.

\- Если ты не хочешь торопиться, то мы можем не торопиться,- соглашается он.- Или мы можем познакомиться поближе голыми.

Дерек дарит Стайлзу жаркий взгляд, а затем поднимает его в воздух, перехватив под задницей, и Стайлз обвивает его бёдра своими ногами. Затем Дерек молча несёт его к кровати.

\- Хорошая идея,- задыхаясь, соглашается Стайлз.

Дерек издаёт странный звук, когда опускает Стайлза на постель и чувствует в воздухе их перемешанные запахи.

\- Ты спал в моей одежде?

\- Да,- признаётся Стайлз, уже начав стягивать штаны и бросая их на пол.- Не знаю, почему я продолжал утверждать, что в этом нет ничего странного.

\- Это странно, но по-хорошему,- настаивает Дерек, наклоняясь и нежно кусая его за подбородок, наслаждаясь тем, как Стайлз вздрагивает, когда он проводит ладонями по его груди.

Это будет круто, Стайлз уверен. Дерек помогает ему снять рубашку, а потом они вдвоём принимаются расстёгивать рубашку Дерека. Настоящая командная работа. Вскоре Дерек сбрасывает обувь, и Стайлз пытается решить, с чего ему стоить начать, чтобы быстрее его раздеть. Он не думает о том, что и представить себе не мог, чем закончится его день сегодня.

Но ни в коем случае он не упустит возможность заняться сексом прямо сейчас. Особенно с Дереком Хейлом. Он не собирается размышлять о том, почему судьба решила преподнести ему подарок в виде взаимности от Дерека.

Никаких раздумий.

Так что он запрыгивает на великолепно накаченный живот Дерека и двигает бёдрами, устраиваясь удобнее. Какое-то время они оба тяжело дышат, пока Дерек не хватает его и не сдвигает немного ниже, чтобы добраться до ремня, держащего его штаны, и Стайлз буквально чувствует, как начинает течь, когда Дерек расстёгивает пряжку.

И не то что бы Стайлзу надо объявлять вслух о том, что он течёт. Он почти уверен, что Дерек уже учуял запах. Когда Стайлз ощущает, как сильные руки вдруг сжимают его бёдра, он уверен, что да, Дерек совершенно точно в курсе.

\- Стайлз,- хрипит он таким сексуальным голосом, что Стайлз не знает, куда ему от этого деваться.- Сними трусы.

Суровые контролирующие нотки в его голосе почти заставляют Стайлза потерять голову. Но сначала он решает потереться об эрекцию Дерека. Просто чтобы поиграть с огнём.

\- Заставь меня…

Что-то обжигающее и голодное сверкает в глазах Дерека, и в следующее мгновение он заваливает Стайлза на спину, устраиваясь между его разведённых ног.

\- Ч-чёрт,- говорит Стайлз, пытаясь заставить свой голос не дрожать.

Он тяжело сглатывает и приподнимает бёдра, наблюдая, как Дерек подцепляет резинку трусов, а затем стягивает их. Стайлз совсем не пытается помочь, даже когда бельё застревает в районе колен.

Стайлз смотрит, как Дерек расстёгивает брюки, даже не подумав снять остальную одежду, просто высвобождает свой член, как будто всё остальное будет пустой тратой времени. Стайлз слепо нащупывает угол ночного столика, вытаскивает презерватив из ящика, и бросает его в грудь Дерека, где он отскакивает от его идеальных мышц пресса.

Стайлз, положа руку на сердце, не может поверить, насколько Дерек накаченный. По сравнению с ним он полная размазня. Но когда Дерек разрывает фольгу и быстро натягивает резинку на свой толстый превосходный член, Стайлз едва не начинает благодарить бога вслух за предоставленную ему возможность.

В тот момент, когда Стайлз начинает ёрзать и хочет повернуться, Дерек кладёт тяжёлую руку на его грудь, удерживая на месте.

\- Что?- спрашивает Дерек, пусть и отводит руку.- Ты не хочешь?..

\- Побыстрее перевернуться на живот?- заканчивает Стайлз, которого, возможно, даже слишком забавляет выражение лица Дерека.- Ну же, ты меня повяжешь или как?

Дерек изумлённо вздрагивает, но Стайлз чувствует запах возбуждения альфы, переворачиваясь на живот, его ноги всё ещё спутаны нижним бельём, даже когда он выгибает спину и задирает задницу. Он знает, что выставляет себя напоказ. Возможно, Стайлз бы мог успеть смутиться, если бы Дерек не выругался и не прикоснулся бы сразу большим пальцем к его дырке, собирая образовавшуюся там влагу.

Стайлз едва успевает пошевелиться, как чувствует давление на вход в его тело, а потом Дерек проскальзывает внутрь.

\- Чёёёрт побери,- стонет он, его руки подламываются, и он падает лицом в подушку, а его тело судорожно подстраивается под вторжение, пока Дерек входит всё глубже и глубже, врываясь в внутрь, проникая невероятно глубоко при первом же толчке.

Стайлз распахивает рот в молчаливом крике, чувствуя, что начинает течь ещё сильнее от запаха и прикосновений сильного альфы, который покрывает собой его тело, берёт всё, что он может ему предложить.

Боже, какой же он большой. Намного больше, чем Стайлзу показалось изначально. Его толстый и длинный член идеально достаёт до всех нужных точек, Стайлзу даже не нужно ни о чём просить. Дерек почти полностью выходит, проходясь членом по простате Стайлзе, а потом он сжимает его ягодицы, крепко держа их, и врывается обратно.

Стайлз сейчас так заведён и так сильно течёт, и ему до сих пор не верится, он весь горит от ощущений и осознания, что это член Дерека в данный момент втрахивает его в матрас. Поэтому он почти сразу кончает, испачкав свои простыни, содрогаясь от неописуемого удовольствия.

\- Не выходи,- стонет он, когда Дерек чувствует, как сжимаются его мышцы, и замирает.- Чёрт, продолжай… двигайся.

\- Ты такой мокрый,- выдыхает тот изумлённым голосом, проводя пальцами вокруг отверстия Стайлза, его пальцы трогают чувствительную плоть там, где член до сих пор погружён глубоко внутри его тела.- У меня никогда не было такой влажной омеги. Ты всегда так?..

\- Нет,- стонет Стайлз, краснея и заводясь ещё больше, и его член снова начинает крепнуть.

Стайлз не может вспомнить, чтобы он когда-нибудь так сильно тёк, и тот факт, что Дерек это знает и, кажется, даже гордится этим, заставляет Стайлза радоваться, что Дерек не может сейчас видеть его лицо. Правда, уже в следующее мгновение Дерек трогает его бедро, подхватывает его руками снизу и быстро переворачивает Стайлза обратно на спину, даже не вынув свой горячий, пульсирующий член.

\- Хочу видеть твоё лицо,- объясняет он, а потом продолжает двигаться, глубоко вколачивается, наблюдая, как Стайлз тщетно пытается за что-нибудь ухватиться, и его лицо искажается от возбуждения.

Да, так хорошо. Дерек внимательно смотрит на его лицо, отслеживая каждое его движение, и Стайлз запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею. Он ёрзает так, что Дерек выскальзывает из него и теряет ритм.

Стайлз выпрямляется и толкает Дерека, пока тот не оказывается на спине, а затем он залезает на него сверху и снова опускается на член.

\- Намного лучше,- стонет он, двигая бёдрами вверх и вниз в нужном ритме.- О боже, как хорошо.

Дерек согласно хмыкает, задыхаясь и фокусируясь на том, чтобы толкаться вверх ему навстречу. Стайлз чувствует, когда узел Дерека, наконец, начинает расти.

\- Да,- восклицает он,- давай. Я хочу…

Член Дерека становится ещё твёрже, расширяясь, когда начинает набухать узел, и Стайлз вскрикивает, когда он безжалостно надавливает на его простату и сцепляет их намертво.

\- Чёрт,- стонет он, падая на грудь альфы, запуская руку в его волосы и запрокидывая голову Дерека так, чтобы была видна его шея.

Узел растёт, и Стайлз охает, уткнувшись в его горло и открыв рот.

\- Стайлз,- резко произносит Дерек, и он вдруг понимает, что уже касается зубами шеи альфы и едва не кусает его.

Опять.

Стайлз отшатывается, матерясь и вытаращив глаза от удивления. Он ещё больше изумляется, когда видит оскаленные зубы Дерека. Которые оказываются вовсе не зубами.

А самыми настоящими клыками.

\- Что… что?- пытается сказать он, не в силах подобрать слова, пока Дерек замирает как истукан.

\- Так что,- мгновение спустя непринуждённо говорит Стайлз,- на какую организацию, ты говоришь, работаешь?

Дерек слегка расслабляется, кажется, поняв, что Стайлз не боится. Потом его клыки втягиваются, и он подаётся вверх и мягко целует Стайлза в губы.

\- Подразделение ФБР. Взвод элитных солдат.

Стайлз смотрит на него, медленно начиная понимать.

\- Ты же не просто альфа, не так ли?- ахает он.

Он знает, что глаза Дерека меняли цвет, когда они встретились в первый раз. И Стайлз тогда всё-таки облил его кофе. Он не может быть обычным альфой. Дерек – это что-то ещё.

Дерек кивает и секунду колеблется.

\- Я альфа-оборотень.

Боже, Стайлз всегда догадывался, что оборотни существуют. Если есть альфы, беты и омеги, то должны быть и оборотни. Это логично. Работая на ФБР, он многое видел. И только наличие оборотней могло всё объяснить.

\- Блин, это горячо,- признаётся он, пытаясь снова начать двигаться на члене Дерека, потому что тот остановился, когда Стайлз уже снова был на грани.

Они охают и вздыхают синхронно, возвращаясь снова к тому прекрасному ритму, словно и не останавливались. Так приятно ощущать внутри узел, и Стайлзу хочется прыгать на нём, пока он снова не кончит.

\- Ты собирался меня укусить,- продолжает Дерек, и по его голосу не скажешь, чтобы он был этим расстроен.- Я хотел… хотел, чтобы ты сделал это. Чёрт, Стайлз. Думаю, мы истинная пара.

И тут всё внезапно встаёт на свои места. Ничего удивительного, что Стайлз так странно себя вёл по отношению к Дереку всё это время. Сколько он спал в его одежде, хоть Дерек так повёл себя с ним при первой встрече.

\- Вот чёрт,- выдыхает Стайлз, ещё быстрее начав двигать бёдрами.- Ты отдашь мне всю свою одежду.

Дерек вдруг тихо вздыхает и смеётся.

\- Да,- обещает он, продолжая пытаться толкаться вверх ещё сильнее.- Я всё тебе отдам. Всё.

Стайлз наклоняется и целует его, когда, наконец, кончает, выгибаясь навстречу Дереку, рвано выдыхая. Он продолжает двигать бёдрами вслед за Дереком, чей узел всё ещё пульсирует в презервативе, и хоть чувствительность Стайлза и повысилась после оргазма, он всё так же устало опускается и поднимается. Дерек ахает, вздрагивает и снова кончает, издав такой низкий звук, что он больше похож на рычание.

Стайлз падает на него сверху, узел Дерека продолжает удерживать их вместе, а омега слишком устал, чтобы переживать из-за того, что он его задавит. Но, кажется, Дереку всё равно, потому что он нежно гладит Стайлза по спине, а потом опускает руки на его задницу, трогая его там, где они всё ещё соединены. Стайлз устало стонет, но подаётся навстречу прикосновению.

Как оказывается, Дерек Хейл не только ужасно приятно пахнет, но и дарит чудовищно уютные объятия. Ему не составляет труда обвить руками спину Стайлза и прижать его к себе. Стайлз не привык к тому, что его с такой лёгкостью перекладывают, но следом его отвлекают сокращающиеся мышцы рук Дерека, а затем он утыкается носом в шею Дерека и глубоко вздыхает.

Желание укусить настолько сильное, что Стайлз не представляет, как долго сможет продержаться. Особенно с учётом того, что Дерек его подстрекает.

\- Знаешь,- осмеливается заговорить он после того, как их окутывает уютная тишина.- Моя течка будет через пару недель. Даже раньше, если ты будешь рядом.

\- Я буду,- настаивает Дерек без тени сомнений в голосе.- Буду рядом в течку, если ты захочешь. И всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Кто знал, что так выйдет, когда однажды вечером после работы Стайлз крадёт фиолетовую фуфайку от Under Armour из комиссионки? Уж точно не Стайлз.

Но он ни капли не жалеет.

\- Поверь мне, чувак, я только за.

\- - -

Стайлз находит худи, которую он дал Дереку, смятой под подушкой, когда впервые оказывается в квартире Дерека, за несколько дней до начала его течки, и они уже успели добраться до спальни.

\- Ага! Я же говорил, что ничего странного в этом нет,- самодовольно ухмыляется он, лёжа на кровати, уже потеряв где-то свою футболку, а его губы опухли от поцелуев. Он закинул руки за голову пару секунд назад, и его пальцы наткнулись на ткань под подушкой, откуда он сейчас её достаёт с помпой, радуясь тому, что не только он хранит чужую одежду.

\- Ты так же подсел на мой запах, как я на твой.

Дерек сильно краснеет, будучи пойманным с поличным, хоть он и нависает над Стайлзом сверху, раздевая его в данный момент.

\- Мы пара, Стайлз,- бормочет он, стараясь сохранить остатки гордости, что жутко умиляет Стайлза.- Ты уже буквально раз шесть пытался меня укусить. И в большинстве случаев, когда мы…

\- Ну ладно!- говорит он, перебив Дерека и тоже начав краснеть.- Мы были голыми и… занимались тем, чем занимаются голые люди. Ты не можешь меня за это осуждать. Я же всё-таки не сделал это. Каждый раз я смог остановиться!

Дерек ещё шире улыбается, помогая Стайлзу стянуть штаны.

\- Едва-едва,- отвечает он, не особо-то переживая.- И я уже много раз говорил тебе, что не против.

\- Я хочу всё сделать правильно,- произносит в свою защиту Стайлз, сбросив штаны в сторону, когда освобождается от них, и затем принимается за рубашку Дерека.- Это не является частью моего плана из двенадцати этапов, Дерек. Сначала я должен тебя очаровать, а потом уже укусить. Это мой превосходный план по медленному соблазнению.

Дерек фыркает, продолжая расстёгивать последние пуговицы и, наконец, снимая рубашку. Стайлз смотрит на него, открыв рот, и пристально оглядывает его грудь.

\- Спасибо тебе, вселенная, за то великолепие, которым ты меня наградила,- говорит он, воздевая глаза к небесам в знак благодарности.

Дерек закатывает глаза и толкает Стайлза на спину на кровать, пока тот продолжает исследовать тёплую кожу Дерека своими руками.

\- У меня такое чувство, что мне сейчас должно быть за тебя стыдно.

\- Спасибо, милый,- саркастично отвечает Стайлз, тут же закидывая руки Дереку на шею и подаваясь вперёд для поцелуя, пока ладони альфы скользят по его животу, целенаправленно направляясь к резинке трусов.

Стайлз придерживается плана. Ещё больше поцелуев. И наверняка ещё больше наготы.

Как оказывается, голыми они взаимодействуют намного лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> * Комиссионка 
> 
> ** Текст песни: «Я тут собираюсь маленько приодеться, но в кармане только двадцать долларов»


End file.
